A Second of Summer
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: Primrose Everdeen is a straight A student, valedictorian and has been accepted to Julliard. So what happens when Band Member of Summer Resistance Cato Hadley bursts into her life? She wonders if she can every survive this summer, filled with seconds full of love and hate. I own none of the characters, all rights go to Suzanne Collins.
1. Summer Resistance

**Hey guys. You might know my fic called Not A Bad Thing, well I decided to write another one! I hope you guys enjoy it. I plan on just writing it in Prims POV but if you would like it in Cato's tell me in the comments! Please leave a review as to whether or not you think I should keep writing it.**

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning, and I felt my innerself collapse.<p>

Today was the first day of summer, the summer where I was eighteen. I knew there was no escaping it anymore. There was no way Rue was going to let me back out now.

I groaned and flipped over in my bed and looked at her, sleeping in her yoga poses again. I shook my head and smiled at her. Rue and I had been best friends ever since we were in diapers.

I hear my father open the door quietly and I turn my head to look at him. I smile as he silently laughs at Rue, he and her father were best friends at Panem High. He points to his watch and smiles at me. I slump and know that we have to get a move on. I nod my head and he smiles and exits. I smile as I get an idea, I slip out of the bed and walk over to my desk.

My room is a light blue with a white bed and canopy. I have a bubble chair hanging from the ceiling by my bookshelf, and the wooden floor is covered with a white rug. I have a little balcony with a chaise lounge on it; and my walls are covered with posters, pictures, and award certificates. My closet door opens up on the other side of my desk. I slide my white rolling desk chair off to the side, and open up my laptop, also white. I push a few buttons until I find what i'm looking for.

Rue has an obsession with a ton of bands, so a majority of the posters and pictures on the walls are from us going to concerts and of the band. I find a song of Rue's new favorite band, Summer Resistance, a boy band that had four members. The drummer was Finnick Odair, the bassist was Marvel Cassidy, the keyboardist Thresh Hood, and the lead singer and guitarist was Cato Hadley. I blared their new song 'Kiss Me Kiss Me' and I started dancing around.

Rue jumped out of her yoga pose the moment it came on and started dancing with me. I laughed as she plugged in the speakers to make it even louder. She screamed the words and I started to laugh, she would do anything for her boy bands.

My mom walked and started to dance with us and Rue and I started crying from how funny it was watching my mom dance. The song died down and we all wiped our eyes and sat on the bed.

"Alright girls. Lets get a move on." my mom said after we calmed down. She walked out of the room "Breakfast in ten!" she yelled behind her. I smiled as Rue scrambled around the room.

"I can't believe it's finally time Primmy!" she squealed as she stripped off her pajamas and into a dress that was white and lacey on the top with sleeves that went down to her elbows, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, the two colors were separated by a black belt that went around her stomach. I walked into my closet and pulled out a mini pencil skirt.

"What do you think of this?" I asked her. She looked up from buckling her belt and her eyes lit up.

"Damn girl, where'd you find that little thing?" she asked giggling.

"From Katniss' closet of course, where else?" I said rolling my eyes and throwing it on the bed. I went back into my closet as Rue babbled on and on about the shoes she packed.

"Do you think I'll need tennis shoes?" she asked as she looked questioningly at her cute blue nike runners and I nodded my head yes as I searched for a shirt.

"You never know." I mumbled. I decided on a floral zip up crop top, that had three inch thick straps. I figured my pencil skirt would be high enough to cover my midriff. I dug out a pair of black flats that had bows on them. Rue was messing around with her curls as I brushed my hair. We heard the door open downstairs and the dogs starting to bark. I heard the booming laugh that could only be Benny, Rue's dad. Rue groaned and I just grinned. I loved Benny and Momma Sam, they were my second parents.

"I can't believe they showed up." Rue said slouching.

"Hey now, we both know you secretly wanted them too. You love your parents almost more than they love you." I said jokingly. She let a smile creep up on her as she applied more curl enhancer to her already really curly black hair.

"Yeah I know." she said. I finished with my hair that was in slight waves, and I moved onto my makeup. I don't really like to use makeup, but Rue was basically born a cosmetologist, so I always put on a bit just to satisfy her. I slid on a bit of liquid concealer, a thin line of liquid eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. I decide I'll put on some lip gloss after I brush my teeth.

I wait for Rue to finish doing her make up, and then we walk downstairs where we find mine and Rue's parents sitting at our big eight seater table drinking coffee.

"Hello girls." Benny says smiling at us, his smile is so contagious it makes me grin like a little school girl.

"Hi Benny" I say as I hug him. I then hug Rue's mother as she hugs her dad.

"Hi Momma Sam." I say as she squeezes me.

"Hello my flower." she says smiling. I walk over to grab mine and Rue's breakfast as Rue talks to the parents about the plan.

"So we'll finish breakfast, brush our teeth, and then throw our bags in the back of Baby." Rue refers to the car my parents got me for graduating valedictorian out of our class of 2,000, with a full ride to Julliard School of Arts. It is a silver Mustang Convertible, brand new. I walk over with our plates of fruit and blueberry pancakes. "Then we'll drive to the airport and fly out to Alabama, and then have the best summer of our lives!" Rue exclaims as I roll my eyes. Our parents laugh at her excitement.

"Well it sounds like you girls are going to have a fun time." my dad says.

"Trust me Kenny, it's going to be the best." Rue says as she takes a big bite of her pancakes. He raises his eyebrows and smiles at my mother. We talk about plans of money and we promise to call at least once every two or three days. We finish eating and drag our suitcases down the stairs.

I have two filled with clothes, one of shoes, one for toiletries, and another with my comforter and pillows. Rue has the same as me, only three for her clothes. We say goodbye to our parents and we load up baby, who is planned on flying down with us. I slide into the drivers seat and put the top down.

"You ready?" I ask her as she plugs her phone into the stereo.

"For our first summer as adults on our own? For the last summer we'll have filled with freedom? Hell no. But lets do it anyway!" she screams. I start the car and she blares another Summer Resistance song and we make our way to the airport. When we arrive, we check in and get our bags on the plane. I have to make sure that Baby gets to where she's supposed to be, and then we make our way towards our flight. "Oh my gosh Primrose, I am so excited!" she says, her grey microsuede boots trembling in anticipation. I smile.

"Me too!" I say, even though I know this is not exactly the way I would have preferred to spend my summer.

"Well, they're taking boarders now, lets go." she says, and we make our way to Alabama.

The flight is about three hours, from New York. We make it there and it is around noon. We land nice and easy, which is good because I have a distinct fear of heights. We make our way to the baggage collection station where we wait for all eleven of our bags and suitcases. We then walk out to the car collection station where we find Baby waiting for us, not a scratch on her. We pile everything back into the convertible and I ask Rue how much time we have before we need to be there.

"About an hour I'd say, check in is at around two and it's like 12:30 now." she responds, checking her phone.

"Alright lets get something to eat." I say hopping in, and we drive around before we find a little restaurant called The Brick House. We walk in and are met with a smile from a man named Derek, and we are sat down outside. "I already love this state." Rue says as she watches Derek walk back inside. I laugh and we look at our menu's. "I'm gonna get some spaghetti and sweet tea." I say.

Rue laughs. "Same." she says and we both laugh. The waitress takes our order and we eat.

"Come on it's 1:30. We spent way too long in there." Rue says giggling as we race out and hop in Baby.

"Where am I going?" I screech as Rue pulls up the directions and frantically gives me the route we're supposed to take.

It takes us exactly a half an hour to make it there.

"Oh crap oh crap we are so so late!" Rue says as she hops out. She grabs all six of her bags as I turn off the engine. I am so glad I wore flats today, as we ran into the main building that has in bold aqua lettering above it 'Camp Willow'.

As we open the doors we see we are very late indeed, everyone is sitting down and turn to look at us, while a man that looks vaguely familiar squints his eyes at us.

"Ah, these must be our two missing New Yorkers." he says smirking at us.

"Yes sir." Rue says strongly, dropping her bags.

"Well, have Miss Effie hook you up." he says yanking his thumb in the direction where we find a check in table. We smile at him and walk over.

"Hello dears, how may I help you?" she asks us. She is a pale small lady, she has streaks of hot pink and gold glitter in her hair, with the most bizarre makeup. I could practically see Rue itching to fix it.

"I'm Rue Woods. And this is Primrose Everdeen." she says with a fake smile.

"Everdeen… Woods… Everdeen… Woods…" Effie says as she sorts through some files. Her eyes light up when she finds something "Oh you're our Juilliard Representatives." she says with a recognising smile. We nod our heads.

"Okay girls, you will be in dorm number twelve. Here are your keys, and your schedules." she says handing us our papers. We smile and stick our bags in the back of the room and sneak in the back of the rows of chairs to listen to the rest of the man that looks familiar rant. Rue gasps and elbows me.

"Thats Haymitch Abernathy! The manager for Summer Resistance!" she says. I feel myself relax, that's where I remember him from!

"Okay campers, now that the rules have been gone through in detail I am going to go over them one more time simply." he says. "Rule one, curfew at midnight. Rule two, no boys in the girls dormitories, or vice versa, after eleven. Rule three, keep the parties to a minimum noise level. And the last rule, keep your morals. We are humans, not wild animals. If you want to stay here, you must respect your fellow camp goers." Haymitch finishes.

"Now I have a little surprise of my own to give you guys." he says and the room becomes abuzz with excitement. "You know my band Summer Resistance right?" he says, and what happens next doesn't even seem real.

Cato, Finnick, Thresh and Marvel walk in the room and up on the stage. A ton of girls go crazy, and start running up to the stage.

"Please, calm down." Thresh says in a quiet voice.

"We aren't here to perform, we're here to be counselors." Finnick says. The screaming intensifies Rue grabs on to my arm and screams her head off.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? ALL SUMMER!" she screams over the rest of them. I shake my head no and look back up to the stage where I lock eyes with Cato Hadley. He stands very still, but he seems to have a questioning look on his face as he keeps his eyes locked on mine. I feel my face burn, and look away, but even when I look back I still find him staring at me. It doesn't help that his black t-shirt is insanely tight and his jeans are low riding. His perfect blonde hair is ruffled up, and his blue eyes are as deep as the sea, not cold but warm. His white sneakers are perfectly clean and I can practically see him flexing from here. I see him grab the microphone.

"I hope to get to know some of you. Real soon, real good." he says with such a deep voice I feel myself vibrate from the sound of it. He hasn't let his eyes off of me and I feel Rue tugging on my arm again, this time to the back of the room. I pick up my bags and we make our way to our dorm.

It is fairly simple, it has purple walls and a bunk bed on either side, except the bottom part where the bed should be has been removed, and under one is a small couch and tv, and under the other one is a small table and chairs with a mini fridge. We both have a rod for our clothes and a dresser. We both drop our bags and claim sides of the room.

We put our stuff away and hear a knock on the door. I shrug when Rue looks at me questioningly, and I open the door. I am met with a girl with deep red hair.

"Hi! My name is Jackie and I'm your neighbor in dorm 11!" she says enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi." I say.

"I just wanted to let you know that there'll be a gathering later today, at like seven. You know to get to know some of the other campers." Jackie says with a look that lets me know what she really means. I laugh.

"Okay thanks, we'll be there." I say, gesturing towards Rue.

"Okay good!" Jackie says as she walks back to her dorm. I shut the door.

"Wow. Our first party." Rue says giggling a bit.

"Yeah yeah, what time is it?" I ask her.

"About four." she says.

"Okay, lets go check it out you know, so we're not completely lost on our first day." I say as I grab her. She groans but follows me.

"Okay so where are we going first?" she asks me. But before I can even answer her we look at eachother and automatically know where.

"Dance room." We giggle and hunt for the dance practice room. After hunting for a bit we finally find it. We open the door and flip on the light switch. I inhale at the breathtaking view. It was beautiful. The floors were hardwood and shining, and the mirrors were crystal clear. In the distance we could see mats and bars. We looked at each other and slipped off our shoes. We stretched for a bit, and I started to do my periwetts, to test out the floor.

I effortlessly was able to do a ten quick turn. I stopped myself and smiled as I thought about how many I would be able to complete with my ballet slippers and some effort. When out of the blue we heard someone clapping. We both turned our heads to find Finnick Odair walking into the room, clapping.

"That was beautiful love." he said with his lady killer smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said with my head pointed high while Rue started to have a fangasm.

"Was that your best?" he asked me with a challenging smile.

"No." I said back "With a pair of ballet slippers and effort I can complete thirty turns." I retorted back.

"Beautiful. By the end of the summer you'll be able to complete fifty." he said with a genuine smile. He was gorgeous to no end, he had wavy bronze curls, and a tan that looked like he just walked off the beach. His blue green eyes and perfect smile made for a perfect face. There was also the fact that his white t-shirt clinged to his muscles and his dark jeans rode on his hips as well. I looked him up and down and he did the same with me. "Hello. My name is Finnick Odair, I am twenty three. You may know me as a drummer for Summer Resistance." he said with a voice that dripped with honey. Rue almost fainted and I just smiled.

"My name is Primrose Everdeen, I am eighteen. I was valedictorian and received a full ride to Juilliard." I shot back. He nodded his head.

"So Miss Rose, would you like to accompany me to the gathering tonight?" he asked me. My mind shot back to earlier today when Cato and I had the eye locking, and I realized this was my chance to get to know him better.

"I would love to, as long as Rue here can come as well." I said smiling at her. She looked at me like she had just won the lottery, and she smiled as big as she could at Finnick. He smiled at her.

"Why of course." he said.

"Our dorm is number twelve, you can meet us there at six forty five." I said promptly. He took my hands in his.

"I shall see you then." he said with a smile. He walked out the door and I turned to Rue who collapsed on the floor.

"Prim. Eight hours ago we were dancing to their songs. Now you've just been hit on by one of them." she said breathily.

"Well mom and dad were right about one thing." I said sitting down beside her.

"Hmm?" she said looking at me.

"Adulthood changes you." I said and we laughed. I checked the time and it was five thirty.

We headed back to our dorm and finished putting our stuff away until six when we went to the mess hall to grab something to eat before the gathering. We ate a quick supper of chicken salad and lemonade. We got back at six thirty when we brushed our teeth and fixed ourselves up a bit before Finnick would show up. I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on the door. Rue who was finishing spritzing some perfume on herself went up and answered the door.

"Oh, hello." Rue said and gestured for the person to come in. I expected it to be Finnick, not the whole band.

"Uh hi." I said setting my brush down.

"Hello Love." Finnick said smiling at me. All the guys rolled their eyes.

"Love? Really? When are you going to stop using that?" Marvel asked him.

"Never Love." Finnick said smiling at Marvel. "Miss Rose, these are my friends Thresh, Marvie and Cato." Finnick said gesturing to them all.

"Hello." I said softly, locking my gaze with Cato's again. I realized up close he was very tall, he looked like he was 6'4. I was a very short one, 5'2 verging on 5'3. His eyes were such a warm blue, I could feel myself melt just from looking into them.

"Well, lets go then shall we?" Finnick asked me. I felt myself jolt back into reality.

"Uh, yeah." I said. I grabbed my phone and we walked out of the dorm. "What is the gathering about tonight anyway?" I asked.

"Oh trust me, you girls are gonna love this." Marvel said waggling his eyebrows. Rue giggled and I smiled at her, I knew that this was like a dream to her.

"I hope Jackie is there." I say to Rue.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure we'll find her." she said as we linked arms and kept going down to the main room. When we walked into the hall and we saw what it was I don't think Rue or I knew what was happening at first. It was a dance. All the lights were off and there were several multicolored strobe lights going off. The DJ was playing the top 100's which were of course mostly fast paced grinding songs.

"A dance?" Rue asked out of breath. We loved dances, it was always a good time.

"You like to dance?" Thresh asked Rue.

"Yeah." Rue said, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Thresh was her favorite, and I could just tell that she was dying on the inside.

"Would you wanna maybe dance with me?" He asked her. Oh dear lord, I was dying on the inside and it wasn't even me he was asking. I guess that's a best friend trait.

"Uh… yeah. Sure." she said trembling.

"Just relax, this is what you do best." I whispered in her ear and slapped her butt as she went off with Thresh into the big circle where we could hear several screams and screeches. I felt a hand being placed on my lower back and I turned to see it was Finnick. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Cato stepped forward.

"Rose, would you like to dance?" he asked quickly, sticking his hand out. Finnick shut his mouth and backed away from me, smirking. I wondered why he looked happy for Cato, I was after all his date. Oh well I thought, I turned my head back to Cato. I nodded my head and took his hand.

He led me into the circle where we found several people making way for us and several girls giving him a forlorn look. I thought to myself what was it? Was it because he was famous? I didn't need someone who was famous, I mean there are millions of boys out there. I recognized the song as 'Don't Tell 'Em'. Rue and I went to see that concert.

Cato took both of my hands in both of his and started moving his hips to the beat. So I started to move my body to the rhythm as well. Realizing how close everybody was made me remember Prom a few months ago. I went with the Vice President of our class, only because it was expected of me. As the President, and everyone knew that he and I were going to be King and Queen. He was okay, very intelligent and athletic. They all have their downfalls though, he was a partier as well. I don't know how he managed it but he still made it. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I realized Cato was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I don't get it." he said.

"Get what?" I asked him quizzically.

"Why you're not fawning all over me." he said. I stopped moving.

"Sorry?" I asked him. If he was that egotistical that he thought every girl should be screaming and crying for him then I did not want any part of this. He smiled and looked down.

"I find you so intriguing. I want to know you, but you don't seem to care." he said not stopping dancing. I started to pick up the rhythm again.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Because this is the best Arts Camp in the country and I want as much training as possible before Juilliard this fall." I said.

"Oh I see, hmm. Why are you here here?" he asked. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Here with me now." he explained.

"Oh. Well you intrigue me. And when you were up on the stage…" I trailed off. He looked down at his shoes.

"You caught my eye. You were so beautiful and innocent." he said. I felt my breath hitch.

"Were?" I asked him scratchily.

"Well now you're just moving your hips and it's all I can see and you don't look so innocent anymore." he chuckled.

"Oh." I said.

"Where did you even learn to move like that? Good girls aren't supposed to know how to do that with their bodies." he said leaning back to look at my whole frame.

"Well good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." I said back with a grin. He threw his head back in laughter.

"Is that so?" he asked me with a genuine grin showing all his teeth. I laughed.

"Yeah!" I said. He moved his hands to my hips.

"Well wherever you learned it from I approve." he said in a lower voice. I felt myself grow anxious. I knew that he threw the ball into my court and was waiting for my reaction. I decided what the hell. I might as well have as much fun this last summer as I can. I spun around and pressed my back against his stomach, grinding against his hips. He grabbed my hips and adjusted himself to my beat. He hung his head down in the crook of my neck and I leaned my head against his chest. We danced like that for the rest of the night, talking about everything and anything that could come to mind. At eleven the dance ended, Cato grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Listen, as a counselor I'm not supposed to be seen fraternizing with the campers. Thats why we gotta be careful." Cato said.

"Well I suppose." I said, trying to remain nonchalant. He gave me a weird look.

"Okay, so I was thinking, maybe we could sneak out after hours you know." he suggested. I nodded my head. This went against everything I knew, and I knew that this could potentially get me kicked out but at this point he was all that was on my mind.

"Okay." I'll see you in two hours?" I asked him for confirmation.

"Yeah, how about we meet in the parking lot?" he asked me.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"I'll see you then Miss Rose." he said whispering in my ear. I smiled and ran off to find Rue. We made our way back to the dorm and I decided to set my alarm and get some shut eye before I actually snuck out to meet a band member in a parking lot at one in the morning. I squeezed my eyes shut and squealed. I was changing in a matter of the hours I had been here.

And I hadn't even begun the real adventure yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks Loves!<strong>

**The Real **


	2. How Did We End Up Here

**Hey guys so I hope you are enjoying this story PLEASE let me know in the comments section! I have been thinking about doing a Cato chapter but I don't know so you guys let me know what you think! Okay on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I hear the beeping of my phone, signaling to me that it was time for me to get up out of bed. I smile to myself and quickly turn off my alarm so I don't wake Rue up. I slip out of my bunk bed and land on my feet silently. I slide on my moccasins so I have a light foot tread. I decide it would be easier for me to sneak out of the building if I go through the window. I look over my shoulder after I open up the window and look at my best friend. I sigh and see that she is fast asleep, and I feel guilty for a second. I should have told her, but it was too late now.<p>

"Psst!" I hear from outside the window. I look outside to be met with the face of Cato, who is smiling like a dork at me. I grin.

"Hey!" I whisper.

"You sure you can crawl out that window blondie?" he says smugly. I cock my head to the side and smirk to myself. I stand back and lift one leg out of the window, and when that one is out, I turn around so my back is facing him. I then proceed to fall down the side of the building, doing the right splits all the way down. I land with my left foot on the ground, and bring both my feet to the ground. I turn around and smile smugly at his surprised face.

"Bendy." he says.

"Well yeah, you kind of have to be in order to get into Juilliard." I say.

"Dancer huh?" he asks me.

"Well yeah." I say.

"Funny, I pictured you as more of a singer." he says.

"I only sing around Rue." I say.

"Rue… your friend?" he asks again.

"Yeah she's practically my sister. It's almost like we're the same person." I say looking down at my hands which are fidgeting with the pockets on my jeans that I slipped on.

"Come on, lets go before someone catches us." he says, pulling my arm with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I have a place where I don't think anyone will find us." he says with a small smile.

We walked side by side for a while, I felt myself growing more and more anxious with every step. He finally broke the silence.

"Primrose." he says. _Oh god_, when he says my name.

"Yes?" I ask him quietly.

"What are you really doing here with me? You and I both know that 'because you intrigue me' is a shit answer." he says. I feel myself look down, I did know it was a shit answer.

"Well I could ask the same of you. I mean why are you, Cato Hadley, walking down a street with a random New York girl that you just met ten hours ago? I mean what would a big time rockstar want with me?" I asked him. The words that came out of my mouth made me feel upset just hearing myself say them, in part because I knew they were true.

"Well you obviously don't know me then." he says laughing.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Have you ever read an article on our band and our personalities?" he asks me smiling. I feel myself turn red with guilt.

"No, but Rue always talks about them and reads every single one." I say trying to help hide the fact that I really haven't learned anything about them.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I brought one for you to read." he smiles and then pulls out a folded up magazine from his back pocket and hands it to me. I look at it in shock.

"How did you know I hadn't read one of these?" I asked him.

"I didn't." he said, then he laughed at his own joke. I shook my head and opened up the magazine.

"New hot band Summer Resistance has given us an exclusive interview, telling us all their secrets and what really drives them!" I read off the magazine.

"Don't just read mine, you might as well read the other guys' as well." he says. "Oh but first here we are." he says pulling my arm with him. I look up from the magazine to find a pretty little park with a lake and a small playground and many picnic tables. He sits down on one of the park benches and I sit across from him.

"Finnick Odair, brand new heartthrob of every girl, teen, and woman in the country. But what really drives this hottie is his music. 'I love a girl who can sing or play an instrument. I love music and it's my life, and I feel that it should be a part of my love life as well.' he states." I finish reading off part of Finnicks interview, and look up at Cato. "Really? The only thing Finnick looks for in a girl is if she's musical?" I ask him unsure of how serious this is. Cato nods his head.

"Yeah Finn doesn't do anything unless he thinks it could be helpful to the band or his own career.". I ponder this for a second.

"So he won't date anyone unless they'll help his music career?" I ask confused.

"Well not exactly. See if the person will push him to do better or inspire him then yeah thats exactly the girl for Finnick. That and if they have nice… you know." he says smiling slightly. I then come to a sudden realization.

"Then why did Finn ask me to the gathering with him. I couldn't be beneficial to him." I say doubtfully. Cato laughs.

"That was more for the better of the band." he says looking down at his hands. I feel awfully curious about what he means but I don't push him.

"Marvel Cassidy, rockin bassist and no doubt a hunk, cares about what we ask? 'I care about friends and family.' he states. When we ask about who he'd consider dating he said 'Someone with a heart, who loves to party, but wants to wake up by me the morning after.'" I aww at this "Is that true?" I ask again, just to be sure. I mean you never know what these magazines put out there is true or coded. Cato laughs.

"Yeah that little Pansy. He's all about partying hardcore, but he just can't do it around girls. He's such a little pup when he finds a girl he's into." he says shaking his head. I aww again, Marvel seems like a sweetheart. I take in a deep breath and flip another page to see that it's Thresh's interview.

"Thresh Hood sounds like a tough guy name, but how tough is this keyboardist? 'I dont like to think of myself as a tough guy, I prefer to just stay home and play my piano.' was all he said." I look up and give Cato a questioning look.

"What? That's Thresh for you. He's always been shy, and only shows his true self around us. I mean occasionally he lets loose at a party but not often." he says seriously and nodding again. I accept this and slowly turn the next page knowing this would be all about Cato.

"Star Cato Hadley. New lead singer and guitar player has already stolen the hearts of several girls, but which girl will be soon to steal his heart we ask? 'I don't know what the perfect girl for me would be, but I'll give it a shot here. Lets see, I like short girls and blue eyes. Hmm I like a girl who has a diversity and will try new things with me. It's not a bad thing if she likes what I do, and it wouldn't hurt if she actually got to know the real me. I'm not into those fake girls.' our sweetheart stealer says." I say softly. I close the magazine and look up at him. We stare at eachother for a long time.

"So now you think you know a bit more about me?" he says taking the magazine.

"I guess." I say.

"You guess?" he says looking at me.

"Well thats basic knowledge, anyone can know that. So I guess I know you the same as every other girl." I slip out. I quickly regret saying this and look down. Cato doesn't say anything for a long time. He just stares at me for a very very long time.

"You're right." he says. I look up in surprise. "How about this, everytime I see you I'll tell you something about myself. And then in exchange you can tell me something about yourself." he says. I nod my head.

"Okay, so we'll start this tomorrow?" he says looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, let's do it." I smile.

"Okay, so you going to enter the weekly singing performance?" he asks me. Every week at the camp theres a performance at the end of the week for the vocalists to show off their stuff.

"I don't know. I'd need Rue to be there with me, and I honestly don't know how she's going to feel about this." I laugh. He shakes his head and smiles. He looks so laid back and relaxed. He's just himself right now. He's in a dark blue sweatshirt that says 'Summer Resistance' in a brighter lighter blue, dark wash jeans that ride low on his hips, and tennis shoes. He seems almost normal. He looks up again at me and he stares at me with his eyes that are such a warm blue and make me melt into a puddle. "What time is it?" I ask quickly looking away. He looks down at his phone.

"Three forty five in the morning." he says stretching his back.

"Oh lord, we should probably head back." I said standing up. Remembering how long it took us to get here, considering we were only sitting on this park bench for an hour and a half, I figured it was going to be a long walk back.

"Yeah lets go." he says.

We stand up and start to head for the sidewalk that would lead us back. We talk for the rest of the way back about the camp and what he was doing as a counselor and the classes I was taking. It seemed like every minute I spent with him was only a second and I didn't want the moment where I would have to climb back up into my room. It did happen though, and we walked right up to the side of my dorm.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Hey now, your pretty mouth shouldn't have to deal with that." he scolded me.

"Sorry." I say distractedly, I almost didn't notice that he called my mouth pretty.

Almost.

"It's just that how am I supposed to get up there?" I asked. It was easier getting down, but we didn't really think about the getting back up part.

"Shit." he says in an agreeing voice. He rubs the back of his neck with hand and walks around trying to come up with a solution. "You know, I could try to lift you, but honestly I don't think that'll work and my room is private." he says slowly.

"What? So what if your room is private I'm trying to get into my-" I start, but then I realize what he's saying. "You want me. To sleep in your room." I say. He shrugs.

"Why not? It's better than us getting caught." he says. I take in a big breath.

"Okay let's go." I say. Maybe it was the fact that it was almost five in the morning, or that I was exhausted and I didn't want to get caught. Perhaps it was because I was feeling rebellious, which I had never felt before. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at me after I agreed. I hate to say it but a part of me knew it was because of the latter.

We snuck into the counselors area and tiptoed to Cato's room. Once we were in there and he shut the door, we both relaxed.

"Okay we have about two and a half hours before we have to be up so let's get some shut eye." He said as he opened some drawers and threw me a sweatshirt and some basketball shorts.

"What? You and I are both tired. You shouldn't have to sleep in jeans so go change into something comfy that you can sleep in." he said as I gave him a funny look. I didn't question him after that.

I walked into his bathroom which I envied that he had one connected to his room. For the rest of the campers we had to use the group shower rooms. I slid off my moccasins and socks and folded my socks nicely and shoved them into my shoes. Then I slid off my jeans and folded those, I slipped on his basketball which were three or four sizes too big. The little tie around the waist helped some but not much. I then took off my shirt and bra, folded both and shoved my bra into my shirt so he wouldn't see it. I pulled on his sweatshirt, and because it was so big I didn't think it would matter that the shorts were too big because they hid them. I stacked my shirt onto my pants, then placed my shoes on top of those. I placed them nicely on the counter of the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom into the room where I am met with his back.

His back was rock hard and had muscles on every inch. I gasp and he turns around where I try not to stare at his six pack and his chest panes. It was painful not to look. He smirked.

"What's wrong good girl? Mind if I keep my shirt off?" he said with a smile and sat down on his bed. All I could think was thank god he wore basketball shorts to bed. He smiled at me for real this time. "Well you gonna lay down in the bed or do I have to take the floor?" he said half jokingly. I shook my head.

"No it's your bed." I said. I quickly crawled under the bed and lied down on my side. I stayed very still until I heard him turn off his light.

"Goodnight blondie" I could hear him whisper.

It made my heart smile.

"Goodnight lughead." I smiled and fell into a comfortable sleep. It was a deep and nice sleep. That was rudely interrupted.

At exactly seven thirty his alarm clock went off and I moaned. I opened an eye and remembered my surroundings.

I wasn't at home in New York, in my own bed.

I was in Alabama, and in Cato Hadley's bed.

Cato Hadley who had somehow in the middle of our sleep latched himself onto me and was now spooning against me.

I squealed and hopped out of the bed. I ran out of the room without looking back once even though I heard Cato starting to wake up.

I then quickly snuck past all the guards and ran towards the main building. I looked ridiculous, thank god the front doors were open and I could walk freely into the building now even without my key.

I walked into the cafeteria where I saw Rue sitting with Jackie. I caught her eye and she gave me a look that clearly stated 'where the ever living hell have you been?'. I sighed and held up my pointer finger that signaled that I needed a minute.

I walked through the breakfast line and grabbed some fruit and yogurt. I grabbed some water and a caramel frappuccino. I then slowly walked over to our table. I sat down next to Rue and she turned and looked at me with a look that awaited an answer. I took a bite of my cantaloupe.

"Mmm. This fruit is delicious." I said non chalantly. Rue sighed.

"Primmy where were you?" she whispered.

"I was with someone." I said.

"Obviously but who?" she demanded. I looked down and realized I was still in his basketball shorts and his sweatshirt. I groaned.

"Just look at the back of the sweatshirt and you'll know." I whispered. She leaned back to see his name on the back of the sweatshirt and then she quickly popped back up.

"Okay, well you can finish this in our room let's go." she said picking up my water bottle and yogurt. I stood up with my bowl of fruit and frappuccino. She stood behind me and pushed me all the way back to our dorm. She shoved me into the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"What the ever living _hell_ did you do last night?" she demanded of me. I let out a big sigh.

"I snuck out the window to hang out with Cato and then we went to this really cute park with a lake and a playground. Then he had me read this magazine article on him and he promised me that I would know more about him than any of the other girls. Then when we were walking back I kinda remembered that it was you know _impossible_ to climb back up into the room. So then he took me to his private room and he gave me his clothes which smell amazing and I panicked this morning, because when we fell asleep we were on two different sides of the bed but when we woke up we were all cuddled up and I screamed and ran out of the room and ran all the way here. And oh god Rue I left my clothes in there which means I have to get them back which means I have to see him again!" I said quickly and felt very out of breath after it. Rue nodded quietly and sat me down.

"Eat your fruit. Drink your coffee. You need it." she said, and sat down at the little table beside me.

"First of all holy shit. How did this even happen girl?" she asked my as I ate my fruit quickly.

"He said he wanted to get to know me you know without any distractions." I said between mouthfuls. Rue just sat there not saying anything. She took a good hard look at me and shook her head. She laughed and drank from my water bottle.

"Who knew Primmy. Who knew that you would be the rebellious one?" she asked me. I shrugged and chowed down the rest of my breakfast.

"What classes do we have today?" I asked pulling out my dance bag.

"Ballet, lyrical dance, gymnastics, and I may have signed us up for vocal." Rue said quietly. I nodded and grabbed all the things we would be needing. I changed out of Cato's stuff and I shoved it into a drawer of mine, where hopefully no one would find it.

I changed thongs and put on a padded sports bra of mine. I then threw on my pink leotard and white tights. I put on my pink ballet slippers on. In my dance bag I threw a pair of leggings, tennis shoes, a spare t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans with sparkles on the back pockets, a dance shirt of mine that said 'dance for the stars' and had a picture of a dancer doing a firebird in a star. It was dark blue and one of my favorites. I also threw in two extra pairs of socks and my uggs. You never know what you might need.

I grabbed my makeup bag and fixed my face. Giving myself new eyeliner and mascara both on top and under my eyes, adding slight concealer. I swiped on some chapstick and waited for Rue to finish fixing her things. We walked out of our dorm both wearing our ballet outfits. I had my hair up in a bun while Rue braided hers down the side. We walked to the ballet classroom and the next few hours were uneventful. We practiced things Rue and I already knew by heart.

When we finished ballet and lyrical dance, we headed down to the cafeteria.

I was now in my leggings, ballet slippers, and my spare t-shirt. I looked like a mess but it matched how I felt.

I avoided Cato's stares the entire lunchtime. I could not deal with him right now, I was still shaken up from this morning. That didn't stop him. I was on my way to gymnastics when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secluded room.

"Blondie what's wrong?" he asked me. My face was dead center in his chest panes and I knew that I couldn't push him away now.

"I'm fine." I said and tried to walk out the door. He grabbed my arm again.

"Please don't. Don't do this. Don't pull away now when we literally just started." he said looking at me with pure begging in his eyes.

"I don't want to, i'm trying not too. Thats the thing Cato we just started and I'm just a bit shaken up after this morning. Just let me go to class okay? We can talk about this later." I said.

"Okay. You go, we'll talk at the vocals class later in a bit." he said. He hugged me close to his chest and he didn't let go for a long time. Part of me didn't want to, but I was already late for gymnastics. I hugged him really tight then walked out the door. I made it to my gymnastics class and the whole time while I did my stunts all I could think about was Cato. What else could he possibly want to talk about?

I guess I would find out at the vocal class.


	3. Good Girls are Bad Girls

**Hey Loves! I wrote another chapter, and I think this one might be the best so far, so please read it and leave a comment!**

* * *

><p>After gymnastics I changed into my skinny jeans, blue dancer shirt, and my uggs. My hair was still in a bun from this morning with ballet. I looked up at Rue after I slipped on my uggs to see she was ready to go.<p>

"You sure you want to do this vocal class Prim? I mean we both know how you get." she said leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" I asked her. She shrugged and nodded. I stood up and we walked side by side to the auditorium. We walked in to find the place fairly packed. It was exactly the amount I figured there would be. Thirty kids tops perhaps I guessed. Of course the minute I walked in I found Cato in the sea of people. Finnick also saw.

"Love! Come up here!" Finnick said waving us towards him and the rest of the band. We walked up the aisle and sat down in the seats by the boys. I avoided eye contact with Cato nonchalantly, and talked away with Marvel and Finnick. Haymitch himself walked up on the stage and straight to the microphone.

"Quiet down adolescents." he said grouchily. We all turned forward in our seats and I leaned farther back in my chair only to realize that Finnick had his arm draped along the back of it. I immediately jerked forward causing everyone around me to look at me, including Cato. Marvel leaned in towards me.

"You okay Miss Rose?" he asked me. I nodded my head and leaned back into Finnick. He turned to smile at me, and I returned the smile. I knew Cato probably didn't like it, but whatever. I wasn't his, and I was allowed to appreciate Finn. I returned my attention to Haymitch who was rambling off about how we could sing songs already written or we could write our own.

"Now those of you in the song-writing class will have time for that in the morning, but if you would like to write your own and you have not been put in that class, you will have to do it in your free time." he said. "That's all I have to say, at the end of each week we'll watch you guys perform at the weekly bonfire. So don't disappoint. Get to work." He said, then walked off the stage.

He seems like a load of fun to work with I thought to myself.

I stood up and turned to Rue, I had no idea what we were going to do. Cato and the rest of the band walked off to a sound room to practice their singing and I found Rue talking to some other girls. I walked up beside her and greeted the other girls who introduced themselves as Glimmer and Clove. They were in a band back home and decided to get some more formal training with some bigger stars here. We talked for a bit about what we were going to sing, and we had no idea what to say.

"I don't think Rue and I know what we're going to sing. I mean we have never sang before in front of a crowd." I said. They nodded and explained that they were into top 100's and rapping and all that stuff. We didn't know how to respond to this, I had no idea how to rap. I only sang quiet songs with my acoustic guitar.

"Well I guess we better get to work then." Clove said, signaling for Glimmer to follow her to another room. Rue and I looked at each other and sighed. We knew this was going to be a long hard adventure this week.

"Well I guess the first step is to pick out a song huh?" Rue said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"Well. Not really." she said slumping down in a chair.

"We could always sing a Carrie song?" I asked her. Carrie Underwood was one thing we could agree on. Rue hated country with a passion, and I wasn't exactly crazy about boy bands. For some reason though Carrie was a way for us to connect.

"Okay, well which one do you know best?" Rue asked me.

"You know I know like all of them by heart so the real question is which one do you know best?" I said laughing and sitting down beside her.

"All American Girl." she says, I groan.

"Rue… really?" I have sang that song so many times it was almost sickening.

"Please?" she begs. I sigh and nod my head, we are a team after all, and the team members always do what is best for the whole team.

"So what now?" I ask her. We had our song and our plan, but we were kind of lost.

"We could go ask the Resistance what we do now." Rue said waggling her eyebrows.

"You sure you not just saying that just so you can go see Thresh again." I say teasing her. She shoves my shoulder.

"It was more for you, so you can go reassure poor Cato. He looked like a wounded puppy." she says. I instantly feel my heart sink, he was upset?

"Let's go." I say. We stand up, I don't care why he was upset I just didn't want him to upset anymore. I walk straight into their room where we are met with the band singing. They immediately stop when they realize that we're in the room, and they all drop what they're doing. Cato drops his microphone, Marvel drops his guitar pick, Finnick tosses his drumsticks and Thresh pulls away from his keyboard.

"Hello ladies." Finnick says, and they all relax when it sinks in that it's just us.

"Hey guys." Rue says, walking in the room and plopping down on their couch.

"How can we be of assistance?" Marvel asks us, grabbing a water bottle.

"We don't know what the ever living hell we're supposed to be doing." Rue says. I sit down quietly next to her.

"Hey now, how many times do you have to say that phrase in a day?" Thresh teases her.

"At least five." I mutter under my breath. She slaps me and Thresh laughs. Cato is staring at me, so I stare back. I take in his features. The way his lips pout out just the slightest bit, and how his forehead is covered with freckles. The shape of his perfect nose, and the way his blue eyes sparkle. I take note of the way his hair comes to a point at the front of his head, and how it never stays in one place.

"What are you guys working on?" Rue asks, snapping me out of my stare. Cato smirks and looks down at his music.

"A song that Cato here wrote today in songwriting." Marvel says smirking at Cato. Cato snaps his head up and glares at his band member.

"What?" Marvel says throwing his hands up in defense.

"It's not a bad thing mate." Finnick says.

"Can I see it?" I ask him quietly.

"No." he whispers. I feel humiliated and embarrassed.

"Why the ever living hell not?" Rue demands. I give her a look to just shut up. I don't want to deal with it. If he doesn't want to tell me, that's fine. I stand up.

"I guess we should get going then, you know. We can find help from our other friends." I say.

I pull Rue up and we walk down the hallway to where we find an empty sound room and I slid down the wall and put my head in between my knees.

"I'm such an idiot." I say.

"No he was being an asshole. Screw All American Girl, we are singing a badass song." Rue says pulling out her phone and looks up all the names of the Carrie Underwood songs when I could have easily told her which ones we should do.

"Good Girl." We both say simultaneously.

"You sure though? I mean this one is a tough one." she says looking unsure. I smirk and stand up. She smiles slightly and goes behind the sound set and plugs her phone in. She turns the bass up a bit, and pushes a few buttons as I ready myself, trying to remember the words. She looks up and presses play on her phone, and all the words come flooding back to me as the sound overtakes the room.

I dance around the room and bounce to the beat, singing out all my anger and disappointment. When the music stops I take deep breaths and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Holy shit girl." Rue says after she presses the 'stop recording' button.

"How was it?" I ask.

"Amazing as tits." Rue says looking at the sound machine and presses the 'play recording' button. I suddenly hear myself singing, and the noise floods the whole room. I smile and grab Rue's hands. We dance around the whole room and we scream along to myself and I smile again. I couldn't believe that I just did that. Rue takes a big breath and plops down on the couch and looks around. "There aren't any water bottles." Rue says pouting.

"I'll go get some." I say and I get up and open the door, only to have the whole Summer Resistance band fall in through the doorway.

They all stumble and stand up straight and stretch out. They do that thing where you try to act normal when you know you've been caught. I cross my arms.

"Can I help you." I say stiffly.

"Miss Rose?" Marvel says.

"That was you?" Cato says surprised. I feel insulted.

"No, that was obviously Carrie Underwood herself, she's here in this room. Oh but she's invisible so you can't see her." I say rolling my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my words like honey.

"Sorry." he mutters. I roll my eyes.

"Miss Rose you were amazing." Finnick says.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I would like to get a water bottle for me and my friend." I say, as they make a path for me to get through the door. I slam the door behind me, and I stay very still and quiet as I listen to them inside.

"You done fucked up mate." Finnick says.

"Yeah asshole, what was with you not letting Primmy hear your song?" Rue demanded. I sigh and roll my eyes at her. She always sticks up for me, even when I ask her not too.

"Because then she'd know. I don't want her to know until Friday. It's too soon for her to know now." he says, frustration pouring out of his mouth. I'd know what?

"Wait, you mean that the-" Thresh starts.

"Yes!" Cato screams. I run quickly from the door. I don't want to stick around and figure out what the thing was. Whatever it was it has something to do with me, and on Friday.

I eventually find two water bottles and hurry back to my room. I bust open the door and start flooding out with a million questions. "

Rue! Did you find out what Cato-" I began, only to find out that Cato was the only one left in the room. He lifts his eyebrows.

"That I what?" he asks.

"Nothing. Where's Rue?" I ask.

"She left with Thresh." he says.

"Marvel and Finnick?" I ask.

"They went back to practice." he says leaning forward on his chair.

"Shouldn't you be helping them, you know since you wrote this secret song?" I say, sitting on the opposite chair. He gives one small laugh.

"No. They're man enough to figure it out themselves." he says. I nod my head and drink from my water bottle. "Prim. Don't worry about the song please, you'll find out what it is on Friday anyway." he says. I stare at him for a long time, and decide to just let it go. I nod my head and go along with it.

"Okay." I say. He smiles at me.

"Hey what were you upset about earlier?" I ask. His eyebrows come together in confusion. "Rue said you looked like a kicked pup." I say. His eyebrows relax and he seems to remember. He smiles a bit and looks at me.

"You don't understand the effect you have on people, you are so oblivious to the way people around you act. It was the way Finnick and Marvel were fawning over you." he says looking down at his hands. Wait, I thought to myself. He was jealous of the way Finnick and Marvel were acting around me?

"Why?" I ask stupidly. He looks up and his pupils narrow.

"God blondie, you make me feel like such a try hard here. It's because you slept in my bed, and you have my shorts in your drawer, and you should be choosing me." he says.

"Cato. I guarantee you that I am not going to 'choose' anyone." I say snorting.

"Primrose why are you making me do this?" he asks.

"Do what?" I say dumbly.

"Make me make a fool out of myself." he says laughing and leaning back.

"Because I want to make sure you work for it. I'm not easy, and you have to earn it. I'm not just gonna give you myself because you're Cato Hadley." I say pointedly.

"Fine blondie, i'm gonna act like the biggest try hard you've ever seen then." he says with a grin.

"Can't wait." I say. He laughs and stands up.

"Come on, class is over now, it's time for dinner." he says reaching his hand out. I stare at it for a bit. "Oh come on, just hold my hand will you?" he asks. I take it and stand up. He smiles and enfolds his fingers with mine.

We hold hands and walk down to the mess hall together.

"Oh, there's our friends." I say waving at them. Marvel and Rue wave back, while Finnick motions us over and Thresh smiles. We make our way over to the table they're all sitting at.

"Hey you two." Thresh says.

"Hey." we respond.

"What's on the menu tonight?" I ask.

"Hot dogs." Marvel says grinning. "I'm gonna make a chicago dog, those are the best." Marvel says, making a deep throating noise.

"When the hell did you have a chicago dog?" Cato asks, who was still holding my hand under the table.

"When we had a concert there a few years ago, remember?" Marvel says, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah, was that when we went to that amusement park and Finnick ate that disgusting bacon ice cream?" he asks.

"No that was at Myrtle Beach." Finnick says glumly. Rue and I giggle.

"Bacon ice cream?" I ask Finnick.

"Don't eat it Love, you will regret it." he says giving me a stern look.

"Okay dad." I joke back. We hear the whistle that signals for everyone to come get dinner. Cato and I let go of hands, it probably wouldn't be the best thing with Haymitch lurking around. We make our way through the line and eat dinner.

We finish and Rue and I go back to our dorm where we stretch and talk about outfits.

"I think we should go shopping, I mean nothing we have packed is appropriate for performing on stage." Rue insists.

"You mean we have nothing skanky and sexy to wear?" I correct her while smirking.

"Yeah." Rue nods.

"Okay, how about we sneak out after hours and use baby to go shopping downtown." I suggest. Rue nods. It feels almost strange how comfortable I am with sneaking out, but hey, I've done it once. Why not do it again?

At around one in the morning we open the door of our dorms, and sneak out the front door where I ram into someone. I squeal and someone covers my mouth. I look up to see that it's Cato.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks us.

"We could ask the same to you." I say shoving his hand off of my face.

"I was, nevermind what I was doing." he says shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" he asks us.

"Shopping." we say. He rolls his eyes.

"The secret life of a shopaholic? Seriously you two I should turn you both in." he says.

"No!" We both exclaim. He shakes his head.

"It's a good thing that I like you." he says looking directly at me. He nods his head towards the parking lot, signaling for us to move on. I smile and lean up, kiss him on the cheek and then Rue and I run to baby. We hop in the car and drive away. I look in the rear view mirror, seeing Cato still standing at the door, watching us drive away.

"What was that?" Rue asked.

"I don't know." I say.

"Was he coming to see you again?" Rue asked.

"I don't know Rue." I say and step on the gas a little harder at the idea of Cato sneaking in to see someone other than me.

We drive in silence for the rest of the way and we didn't speak until we walked into the department store.

"Okay, so what do you think we should wear?" Rue asked.

"I want something shiny." I say looking at some little dresses.

"How about this?" Rue says pulling up a black strapless dress, it had a sweetheart neckline design, and it was tight. On the bottom it flowed out, and it had multi colored jewels focused in certain places, and spread out in others. It was very Rue.

"That's good for you." I said, and we searched for one for me. Rue, of course, found it. It was a mix between midnight black, and very dark violet. It had sparkles all over it, and was open on my sides. It went about mid thigh and was skin tight. It was perfect for wearing to a performance. We checked out and we walked out with our bags. We snuck back in and went to bed.

We went to all our classes and we worked on our song all week. Cato and I became very good friends, and it turned out we had a lot in common. Friday night finally rolled around and Rue and I were getting ready in our dorm.

She curled my hair and did my make up.

"Now Prim, relax. Don't freak out about it. Just relax and do what you do best." she said.

"What I do best is periwetts alone in a studio." I muttered. Rue rolled her eyes.

"Just kill 'em girl." she says. She looked ridiculously beautiful. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing her black dress and a pair of black sandals. Her make up was a bit dramatic but acceptable for a concert.

I looked in the mirror, my long hair was in long curls. I had little make up on, but I had some purple lipstick and silver eyeshadow on. I was wearing mascara instead of fake eyelashes like Rue. I was wearing short black boots with my dress, and I stood up.

"I think I'm ready." I say to Rue. She looks me over.

"I think you are too." she says. We walk out the door and outside, where the stage and bonfire was.

It had a bonfire in the middle of a dance floor, with a huge stage. There was a little lake behind the stage and it was the perfect place for a concert.

We walked around to the back of the stage where we sign in for our place in line. We were right before Summer Resistance.

Great.

We went back around to the side of the stage where you could see the artists and we started to dance with some of the friends we've made this week.

There was Beetee and Wiress (DJ's), Cashmere (Dancer), Gloss (Singer), and then of course Glimmer, Clove, and Jackie. We danced around together, with no sign of the Resistance. It was a bit strange not having them here, but I figured it was probably a good thing. We had been spending a whole awful lot of time together lately.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, are Primrose and Rue out there?" Haymitch said, signaling that it was time for us to go up there. All our friends cheered as we walked up the stage and I walked right up to the microphone. I smiled with all my teeth and laughed a bit at my friends. When suddenly, I found them. His warm blue eyes staring intently at me. There was also a pair of bright sea green eyes staring back at me. Cato and Finnick. I stared back, and I heard the music start and I knew this was sink or swim time. I began to dance around the stage as the opening music played, and I could feel his eyes on me. Everyone cheered while Rue and I moved our hips before the song came on.

"Hey, good girl with your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about. You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you cryin' with your heart in the dirt. His lips are dripping honey but he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and go and throw away the key. Hey good girl get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man. Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl, no good for you, you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...Better listen to me, he's low, low, low...Hey, good girl you got a heart of gold, you want a white wedding and a hand you can hold. Just like you should, girl, like every good girl does want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love. But he's really good at lying yeah, he'll leave you in the dust. 'Cause when he says forever well, it don't mean much. Hey good girl, so good for him, better back away honey you don't know where he's been.." Me and Rue sang and dance all around, we flirted and danced on eachother. Our mood changed from fun and playful, to dark and warning.

Rue and I finished together. The crowd went crazy.

The entire time I could feel Cato and Finn staring at me, I even glanced at them a few times. Every time I looked, Cato's mouth was open in an 'o', and Finnick had a wild look in his eye as he swung back and forth. I looked over at him and smiled, and he grinned at me. Maybe Finnick wasn't such a bad idea...

Haymitch walked up on the stage and pretended to shoo us off and act irritated, even though he winked at me with the eye that the crowd couldn't see. I hopped down and walked towards the Resistance, as they walked towards the stage.

"Get ready blondie." Cato said as he walked past me, and he slapped my butt. I turned around to whack him but he grinned as he ran up the stage. I rolled my eyes but grinned at the same time. I waded my way through to the crowd where I found all my friends. They had finished congratulating Rue, and were now doing the same with me. After they were done patting me on the back, the Resistance had set up and the crowd was finished cheering after they were done getting ready. I looked up at them and relaxed.

I locked eyes with Cato again and grinned at him. He smiled at me.

"I wrote this song, about this girl I met." and all the girls started screaming, but I felt my whole face go numb, and the smile fell from my face. He was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes still locked on me. He wrote a song about me. That's why the song was such a big deal. "Let's just call her Delilah, you know like the flower?" he said. That's when I knew for sure. Delilah, Primrose. Flower names that both meant the same person, me.

"Well Delilah means a hell of a lot to me, and this song is about one of our first laughable moments together." he said. I started to cry, and I knew this was going to be amazing, my lips turned up into a slight smile. "This is going to sound crazy and coincidental, since the song before us was 'Good Girl'. But Delilah's song is called 'Good Girls are Bad Girls'. Here's to you, Delilah." he said smiling again before the music started and he strummed like a maniac on his guitar.

"She's a good girl, she's Daddy's favourite, he's saved for Harvard, he know she'll make it. She's good at school, she's never truant. She can speak French, I think she's fluent. 'Cause every night she studies hard in her room, at least that's what her parents assume, but she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend, here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em. She said to me: "Forget what you thought, 'cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw, 'cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. She's a good girl. A straight A student. She's really into, all that self-improvement. I swear she lives in that library, but if you ask her she'll say "That's where you'll find me!". But if you look then you won't find her there. She may be clever but she just acts too square. 'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks, she'll be with her boyfriend. She's not reading books!" He sang with such passion. I watched as they all leaned into the crowd, and then leaned away. Finnick was going crazy on the drums, and Marvel was having difficulties keeping up with the intensity that Cato had.

When he ended, I could see the sweat on his sleeveless shirt. He smiled at me as the crowd went crazy. I was exhausted from dancing my ass off to my song, and my cheeks hurt from smiling like crazy. My eyes were a little blurry from tearing up.

"That was for you Delilah. I hope you liked it." he said. I cheered as loud as I could with all the other people. They walked off the stage and another group went up to sing, and the band walked out towards the crowd, where they were stopped multiple times and several girls cried. When they reached me they all hugged Rue and I, telling us we were amazing. We returned both gestures.

"Delilah?" I whispered to Cato, as he stood by me.

"Well how else was I supposed to let you know it was for you, without everyone hating you. I figured you'd understand it with the flower names." he said grinning at me.

"I can't believe you remembered I said that on our first night here." I said shaking my head.

"I remember everything you say." he says wrapping one arm around my side pulling me closer.

"Well remember this smartie." I said turning into him.

Then, with everyone dancing around us, and a punk band playing, he kissed me.


	4. Imma Throw My White Flag Up

**Hello loves! I would just like to clear something up that I saw in the comments, no I did not write the song 'Good Girls are Bad Girls'. It is based off of the actual song which was written by Five Seconds of Summer. Anyway heres that chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV: <strong>

Rue and I walked back to our dorm, arms connected. Unable to keep our excitement contained we squealed practically the whole way back to our dorm. We found a note on our door.

"Delilah." it said on the front part where it was folded. Rue and I looked at eachother with our mouths wide open. I grabbed it off the door, leaving some of the tape on the door. I opened it as Rue jumped up and down. Hands shaking, I unfolded it.

"Dear Delilah." I read out loud, looking at Rue as she giggled. "We all know that Good Girls are Bad Girls that haven't been caught. Question is, how good at being bad are you? If you truly believe that you won't get caught, you'll meet me at my dorm to collect your things after the concert. Come and get me. -Cato" I read. Rue squealed and grabbed the letter out of my hand.

"Go!" she said looking at me like I was crazy for still standing there. "Now! While everyone is still coming back, no one will notice you!" she said shoving me. I began to process what she said and I began to wade my way through the people flooding in from the concert. I shifted around the room and made my way to the counselors building.

It was chilly outside and I realized I was still in my dress and boots. My curled hair was whipping everywhere in the wind. I quickly made my way to Cato's room. The counselor's building wasn't even locked, how stupid of them.

I slipped in, thank god my dress and boots were black, giving me some camouflage in this environment. My hair however was bright as the sun, almost giving me away. I shifted along the wall of the hallway before I made it to the door of Cato Hadley. I lifted my fist to knock on the door, but I hesitated for some unknown reason. I then brought myself to lower my fist and knock quietly on the door. It immediately swung open and Cato pulled me in quickly, shutting the door and locking it behind me. He turned around and his huge smile faded when he saw me.

"What?" I asked him. "Wrong Delilah?" I joked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Did you like your song?" he asked me, grinning brighter than thought possible. I nodded my head.

"I still can't believe you wrote me that." I said grinning at him.

"I have a few more in the process you know." he said walking towards me. I looked up at him.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him. He nodded his head and placed his hands on my hips.

"You're just an inspiration to anyone and everyone." he said quietly. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know about that." I mumbled.

"Believe me, I do." he said lifting my chin with his hand. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"So, since you know you already have slept in my bed. As well as I have written you a song…" he said grinning, trailing off. I looked at him quizzically. "Would you maybe want to… ah damn this is harder than I thought." he said laughing nervously.

Thats when it hit me, he was nervous.

I looked at his hands, which were twitching nervously. I smiled and my eyes grew large. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I've never done this before you know." he said quietly. My mouth dropped in disbelief and my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded his head embarrassed.

"Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend Primrose?" he asked me. I smiled, I was the first. The first one. I nodded my head and jumped up, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my back and held me tightly to him. We both laughed and smiled, it was crazy. It was okay though, because I was crazy for him. So many things changed, and I had no idea how this was going to affect me in the future. At this moment I had no cares in the world.

"I want you to stay with me tonight. That's why I looked at you funny when you walked in, because I realized you weren't exactly in sleeping attire." he said grinning at me.

"Well I'm wearing spandex, so if you have a shirt or something for me to sleep in that could work." I said grinning at him. He let go of me and started digging through his drawers. Looking intently for something. I sat down on the bed as he searched for something. He seemed to have found it, a folded up pink shirt. He turned around and grinned at me, and tossed the shirt towards me.

"I didn't know what to do with these shirts, I didn't want them on the market so I have a bunch. I think you'll like it." he said winking at me. I started to unfold it and he quickly stopped me. "Wait! Go change, go put it on before you see what it says." he says. I laugh and shake my head.

"Okay." I said looking at him like he was insane. I stood up and walked into his bathroom where I found all my clothes, exactly as I had left them five days ago. I smiled to myself and looked down at the hot pink shirt, shaking my head at the thing.

I opened it up and bubbled with laughter. It was hot pink and in splatter paint letters it said "I'm A Cato Hadley Girl". I felt the laughter escape my lips and I smiled at it. I slipped off my boots and dress, shrugged on the shirt and folded my dress on top of my other stuff. I washed off my make up and fluffed my half dead curly hair. I sighed and walked out where Cato was waiting for me in sweatpants on his bed. I posed for him and he laughed.

"I think it looks great on you." he said with a slow and easy smile. I blushed and looked around the room.

"Before you know it i'm going to need my own drawer with all the stuff I'm leaving here." I joked. He frowned and looked up at me from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Do you want a drawer?" he asked me seriously. My face fell and I shook my head no.

"Oh, no! That wasn't what I was implying…" I mumbled.

"Because you're more than welcome to stay here with me whenever you want." he said standing up. I shook my head no fast and tried to think of an excuse on my feet quick.

"I don't think Rue would appreciate me leaving her." I lied. I lied so bad, she would be slapping me right now. I know exactly what Rue would be saying to me if she knew Cato's offer. She'd pack my bags for me and yell sayonara. I smiled "Not yet." I said. I looked at the clock beside his bed and yawned. I saw that it was practically one in the morning. He glanced over at his clock and sighed.

"Bed time?" he asked me. I looked at him and smirked.

"I don't have a bedtime." I said, pulling on the strings on his sweatpants.

"Oh yeah?" he said placing his huge hands on my hips.

"Yeah." I said stopping messing around with his strings. He pulled me close to him and I tipped my head back. He ran his nose down the length of my exposed neck.

"Dammit Primrose." he muttered as he lifted his head back up.

A bit disappointed, I looked him in the eye.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're here in my room, in that shirt that claims your mine. You're wearing spandex and you have no makeup on and you're the most beautiful girl i've ever seen." he whispered placing his forehead gently against mine. I shook my head

"You're just saying that because you know it'll get me in your bed." I whispered shakily. I had only been called beautiful by one other boy before. It was just because he thought I put out. This time it was different with Cato. I knew what to expect and yet, I had no idea what was happening at the same time.

"What do you want me to say Delilah? You're an angel who's hair glows in the dark and you are constantly on my mind. And yet you are a short little devil who haunts my dreams." he said rubbing his hands down my back.

"Have you been drinking?" I whispered to him. Unable to process that this was real life. He smiled.

"No. I just tend to have so many thoughts about you. I don't want to scare you off." he said cupping my face. I held onto his hands and smiled.

"Okay. I promise you won't scare me off." I said. We stared at eachother for a long while before he nodded his head. He pulled me to his bed, which was much more comfortable than the one in the dorm. He pulled me under the covers with him, and this time instead of splitting the bed, we cocooned in the middle of it. He pulled my head on his chest and wrapped one arm around the top of my back. Our legs intertwined and even though Cato was whispering something to me, I fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning we hear a knocking on the door.

"Cato! We have a master key and we're coming in!" we heard Finnick shout. I jolted awake but before I could jump out of his bed, Cato held me tight to him.

"Come on in." he yelled back to them. Finnick, Marvel, Thresh and Rue fell into the room, all wanting to be the first in his room.

"I told you so!" Rue shouted, pointing and laughing at Marvel. Marvel threw his hands up in defeat, and respect.

"Mate, what are you doing with my Miss Rose?" Finnick asked Cato, pulling me up and away from him. I facepalmed myself, this was not what I needed this morning. I didn't care that Rue saw me without make up, but it would have been nice to look presentable for the rest of the Summer Resistance band. Cato sat up, pulling me back to him.

"We're both clothed and innocent." he said smirking at them.

"Primrose, you're late." Rue said exasperatingly.

"Ain't it Saturday?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she said rolling her eyes, I threw my hands up in confusion. Saturdays and Sundays were free time for the campers.

"We had plans!" she said. I facepalmed myself again.

"Of course!" I yelled, starting to hop out of Cato's bed, but he had a death grip on me.

"No! Don't take blondie from me!" he moaned, resting his head on my shoulder. Rue sighed and Thresh moved in quick as a hawk.

"We could do something until those two are ready to go Rue…" he trailed off.

"So never?" Cato joked, his morning voice deep and tempting. He chuckled and ran his nose along my neck. I was shocked that he would do such a thing in front of our friends.

"Cato get off me." I mumbled.

"What?" he said defensively. I shook my head.

"Well we'll leave you two too it then. Just wanted to make sure uh, Delilah, was safe." Marvel said winking at us. They all piled out, Rue and Thresh talking about going to the park.

I smiled and snuggled back into Cato.

"Rose?" he asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Are we still hiding us?" he asked me. I thought for a second.

"I don't think we have too. I mean, do you want to?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I want to be able to hold your hand and pick you up in public, without worrying about you worrying." he said, looking off into the distance. I studied him for a few seconds then shrugged myself back into him.

"Okay." I whispered. I could see him smile from where I was lying.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Really." I said smiling back at him. He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

"Well blondie, what do you suggest we do today?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't really care." I said yawning and looking over at the clock, it was around nine already.

"What were you and Miss Rue going to do today?" he asked me. I looked down at my fingers.

"We were going to go to breakfast, then we were going to go stretch on the beach and finish the day with shopping." I said sheepishly. It was the perfect day to spend with your best friend, and I felt the guilt flood through me. I should have thought about Rue. Cato smiled at me.

"It sounds like you two have a good day planned." he said. I smiled up at him, I knew he was letting me go. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek, and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed my crap and I walked out of the bathroom looking like a crazy person. My spandex and fashion boots made me look ridiculous.

"I'll see you later yeah?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I ran out of the door. I ducked out of the counselors building, and dove in the opposite direction when I ran into Haymitch. I ran in the building, to find it very empty, everyone was either still sleeping, already gone, or in studios.

I open the door to our dorm, where I find Rue and Thresh cuddling on the couch.

"Hey guys." I say throwing my stuff by my drawer and grabbing a pair of my victoria secret leggings. They were my favorite, they had a teal waistband with black sequin letters that spelt "Angels Have More Fun". Thresh stepped out of the room and I threw on a white and pink floral shirt. I slipped on the leggings as Rue blabbed on and on about how sweet Thresh was. I knew this was still surreal to her, I mean a few weeks ago we were dancing to their album in my room with my mother. I shook my head and snorted.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my beach bag. I threw my wallet in the tote bag, and motioned to Rue that I was ready. She also was wearing leggings, but she was wearing a blue and white floral shirt, and a white braided headband. She slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her beach bag. We walked out the door and made our way to the parking lot where we found Baby waiting for us. We climbed in, and I put on my aviators before starting the car.

Suddenly we were ambushed.

Thresh pulled Rue out of the passengers seat and hoisted her over his shoulder. Cato hopped in the passenger seat as Marvel and Finnick hopped in the backseat. Rue was still screaming when Thresh sat down in the third seat in the back, and plopped her in his lap. Mind you this all happened in a matter of seconds.

I looked at Cato for a good long five seconds and then looked in the back to see if Rue was in on this, but she looked just as concerned as me, with a tint of fear in her eyes. I looked at the big smiles of Finnick and Marvels faces. I noticed they had beach bags, and they looked like they were about to beg, and I honestly didn't want that. I turned around in my seat and faced the front again. I sighed.

"Okay then." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot of the camp. The boys all started to holler and pump their fists in the air. Cato pushed play on the CD that was in the stereo, and it turned out to be their most recent album. Cato flipped a few songs, and turned up one of their songs called "18". I smiled as the boys talked over the radio and Rue scolded Thresh for ambushing us like that. He smirked, but didn't apologize.

After driving for a while I turned down the radio and asked Rue what the name of the beach that we were heading too was called.

"It's literally called Panem Public Beach Primmy." she said rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes back at her, and she laughed at me. I kept on driving and eventually made it to the beach. I pulled up by the sand, and everyone climbed out of Baby. We grabbed our bags and walked down onto the sand.

Rue and I layed our towels on the sand and started to stretch. The boys started to toss around a football and I almost felt like it was a little strange, being here with these big time stars when there were probably hundreds of girls in their homes fangirling about them right now.

I smiled at Rue as she was lying on her stomach. She brought her head up and touched her head with her feet. I sat in a z-sit and touched the back of my head with my right foot. We stretched out our middle splits and y-scales. It felt good to stretch on the beach, and it was another thing we could cross off our bucket list. I smiled at Rue.

"How did we end up here?" I asked her.

"Years of hard work, karma is paying us back." she said calmly. I snorted and rolled my eyes at how serious she looked at this. I shook my head and brought my attention back to the boys as they finished their little football game. Rue and I rolled up our towels and motioned to the boys that it was time for us to go. They whined, but once we mentioned food they happily obliged.

Rue and I decided to go back to the little restaurant called the brick house. We drove along and we talked and joked the whole time. It was a perfect day. We walked into the brick house and Cato stood by me while we were waiting to get placed at a table. Our friends whispered and joked with each other, but we just stood by each other. Suddenly I felt his fingertips touch mine, and I felt my breath hitch. He slowly laced his fingers through mine, and he let out a long breath. I smiled to myself, he was nervous around me. I didn't take into account how much power I actually had over him.

We sat down at our table, after Cato held my chair out for me I blushed so hard I turned as red as a rose. I got the same salad as I did last time Rue and I were here. It was the perfect day.

"So tell me, would you girls like to go to an actual concert of ours sometime?" Thresh asked Rue and I. We placed our forks down on the table and looked at each other in disbelief. I gave her a look that clearly said 'keep your cool'. We both looked each other in the eye and nodded.

"Yeah I uh, I suppose we could be into that." I said nonchalantly. I nearly smacked myself in the face, who was I to talk like that. The guys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rue and I started giggling, and pretty sure our whole table was laughing like a bunch of maniacs. We all eventually sighed and wiped our tears. "Yes. Rue and I would love to go to one of your concerts." I said smiling at all of them.

"Good. Because you didn't really have a choice." Finnick said pulling up two VIP and backstage passes. Rue and I's eyes grew super big and we looked at eachother. We screamed at the same time and jumped onto Finnick. He nearly fell backwards in his chair. He was laughing though. We both grabbed our passes and started jumping around.

"Thank you so much!" Rue and I shouted, jumping onto Finnick. Finnick smirked and looked at both Cato and Thresh.

"Well boys, looks like I might've just stole _both_ your girls." he said chuckling.

"Damn, everybody's trying to steal my girl!" Cato said pulling me close to his side and giving Finnick a look. Thresh did the same with Rue while Finnick laughed his head off.

"What can I say? Her heart is one of pure gold." Finnick said, as Marvel paid the waiter. Cato wrapped my passes around my neck.

"Sorry boys, this ones mine." he said kissing me. Marvel rolled his eyes.

"Okay girls, what's next on the agenda?" he asked me. Rue and I locked eyes.

"Shopping!" we both squealed and we ran out of the door, the boys barely keeping up.

I started up Baby and the boys barely made it in the car before we were speeding off. Rue and I were talking a mile a minute about the possible different options of outfits for us to wear. I determined that she looked better in shorts, and she said I looked better crop tops. We both agreed that we should wear shorts with a crop top.

We pulled into a random boutique and started running around the store looking for something to satisfy our needs. I found some dark wash shorts and a cute teal crop top. The crop top had two black seahorses forming a heart, I determined that I could wear my black converse with the outfit.

Rue decided on a pair of orange high waisted shorts and an extra short orange aztec crop top. She was going to wear her white sandals with them. Once we made it out of the store, the boys thoroughly bored, we made our way back to the camp. By the time we got back it was around two in the afternoon, and Rue and I decided we needed some time in the dance studio, and the boys decided they needed some time alone in the sound booth.

Rue and I changed into black leotards and our ballet slippers. I threw my hair up in a sock bun and went to an abandoned studio. Rue discovered the one next door was empty as well so she went into that one. Once she left my studio I sighed. I placed my bag and water bottle on the ground and walked over to the sound system. I saw that Swan Lake was in the CD slot and I rolled my eyes, it was such a cliche. I sighed and decided to push play anyway.

I stood in the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I heard the piano start and I took in a deep breath and started the routine I've had memorized by heart for years. About halfway through the dance I had a few turns but instead of continuing with the dance, I decided to see how many turns I could accomplish in one sitting. I had hit the twenty turn mark when I heard my water bottle fall over. I lost my balance and turned to see another person in the room, of course surprise surprise it was Cato.

"Can I help you?" I asked him annoyed.

"Sorry blondie, you just.. you're just so beautiful when you spin around." I looked at the ground and crossed my arms.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" I asked him.

"I uh, I wanted to see if you wanted to listen to us practice." he said sheepishly. I sighed and dropped my arms. He looked like a lost, kicked puppy.

"Of course I want to hear you practice." I said. It got very quiet in here.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked him.

"Long enough." he said. I gave a small smile.

"Okay, how about we go listen to that song yeah?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded his head. He took my hand and we walked down to the sound booth where I found all the guys and Rue waiting impatiently.

"Seriously how long did it take you to get down here? Did you get lost? Did you find Narnia? Did you go on a quest for the holy grail, I mean like seriously?" Rue asked us.

"Sorry, someone was watching me dance, without me knowing he was in there." I said elbowing Cato. Cato laughed.

"Hey now, you don't interrupt perfection." Cato said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and sat down next to Rue and watched the boys practice. They were so connected when they performed, it was amazing to watch. I couldn't understand how people wouldn't love this perfectly imperfect group. There was one thing that I knew for sure though, I couldn't wait to see my boyfriend perform live in concert.


	5. I'll Let You Set the Pace

**Hey guys! So, I worked extra hard on it, and you guys are either going to hate me or love it. Don't throw things. **

* * *

><p>Rue and I waited impatiently all week for the concert. I was excited, we had front row seats and backstage passes for the whole thing. I think Rue was more excited than I was, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to me, was that I would be watching my boyfriend in concert in less than five hours.<p>

Rue and I had already changed into our concert outfits, and I think just putting them on made me realize how excited I really was. Rue and I hopped into baby and started the hour long drive to the city.

"How do you feel about the situation?" Rue asked me. I shrugged. The boys asked us to pretend like we didn't know who they were. To act like normal fans.

"I suppose I'm not a huge fan of it, but whatever." I said, driving along the highway.

"It bothers the shit out of me." Rue said. I laughed at her pissed off expression.

"Well hey, you know the best remedy for anger at your boyfriend?" I asked her. She got a devilish smile.

"Jealousy?" she asked me. I nearly slammed on the brakes at that.

"No!" I yelled at her. "Jealousy is never the key!" I said looking at her like she just suggested burning her ballet slippers. Rue threw her hands up in a mock surrender.

"Just sayin girl. They want us to act like we don't know them? Then they're going to HAVE to act like they don't know us." she said smiling to herself. I sighed, she was right. If it did come to that, we had an option.

We continued the drive talking about the concert. After the long hour of driving to our destination we finally pulled into the parking lot of the entertainment center. Rue and I screamed.

I looked my outfit over, I was wearing black converse, tight jean shorts, my teal crop top with two black seahorses forming a heart, and last minute I threw on my black snapback that said 'LOVE' in big white block letters. I looked over at Rue who was checking herself out the same way I was. I smiled at her, she looked gorgeous. Her orange high waisted shorts, orange aztec crop top, white sandals, and white flower crown made her look stunning.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded, and we walked out of Baby. Rue and I hooked arms, we really couldn't lose each other. That was not an option.

We laughed and talked about what songs they might play. I smiled when she squealed as we walked in the front doors.

"Oh my god Prim." she said when she saw how much fan merchandise there was. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on then." I said as she pulled me into the line. Rue and I looked over the stuff and both decided we would get a t-shirt and a poster. The poster had the band symbol across the top, and the boys in their matching outfits. Cato looked hot in it, and it kind of made my heart sink to remember a bunch of girls would have this poster in their room. I shrugged my thoughts off, Rue deserved better. This was on her bucket list after all, to go to a Summer Resistance concert.

We both decided on t-shirts. Mine had the band symbol in the front, it was white and red. On the back it had all the cities they had played so far this year. Rue got one with the boys on the front, it was black and white with the cities on the back in red. Once we had our stuff we went and got lockers in the girls bathrooms to place our stuff in.

Once we were all settled we wrapped our VIP passes around our necks and went to go check on our seats. They were right in front, smack dab in the middle. Rue looked like she was going to faint. We walked back around and waited for us to go backstage. The bodyguards let us through once he saw that we had VIP Passes, and we wandered around backstage. We must have looked ridiculous to everyone else because we were kind of just stumbling around looking lost.

Suddenly Finnick appeared around a corner and his grouchy face lit up when he saw us.

"Girls!" he said, scooping both of us into bear hugs. We laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey Finn!" I said.

"Come on, the boys need to see you. We're having some complications." he said, frowning again. I rolled my eyes, our boys could argue about the smallest of things.

"Wait, I thought we were just supposed to act like we didn't know you guys." Rue said crossing her arms, giving Finnick a look. Finnick sighed.

"Did Cato and Thresh tell you that?" he said closing his eyes. We looked at each other and nodded our heads, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"They're just saying that because they don't want the press to find out." Finnick said, looking at us like he had made a big mistake.

"Oh so, we're some dirty secret?" Rue said, her throat cracking. I knew exactly how she felt. Finnick didn't say a word. He looked at us for a long time before he spoke.

"Come on, how about you ask them?" he said. We nodded our heads.

"Come on Love, how about a piggyback ride?" he said trying to get me to smile. Not going to lie, it worked. I grinned and hopped on Finnicks back. Rue snapped a picture of us skipping down the halls and I laughed. It felt good to laugh. Finally Finnick stopped in front of a door and Rue opened it after Finnick gestured her to enter first.

When she did Thresh jumped up.

"Rue!" I heard him yell in exasperation. Finnick walked in, with me still on his back.

"Blondie!" Cato said smiling at me. Rue shut the door and the boys faces fell when they saw our faces.

"What's wrong?" Thresh asked Rue.

"You want to keep us hidden from the public. You guys are embarrassed to be seen with us. That's what's wrong." Rue said. I dropped my head on Finnicks shoulder, to emphasize how upset we were. Finnick stood up a bit taller.

"Dude. What the hell did you tell them?" Cato demanded.

"Nothing that isn't true." Finnick said.

"Well I would appreciate it if you put my girl down." Cato insisted. My heart jumped into my throat, I was so mad at him. Yet the way he called me his girl made me the happiest person in the world.

"Not my fault you told her to act like she doesn't know you. For all these people know she could be my girl. I would be damn proud to have Miss Primrose as my girl." Finnick said raising his voice at the others. Finnick dropped me and I walked around from him.

"Why would you do that?" I asked Cato. His face fell, and I could tell that it was burning with shame. "Finnick said he would be proud to tell everyone if I was his girl." I told him.

"I know, I heard him." Cato said giving Finnick a dirty look.

"Look. We don't want to argue with anyone. We'll see you guys on stage." Rue said pulling me along with her.

"Don't you want some pictures?" Thresh asked us.

"Sorry. We already got one with our favorite." I said. I could tell that that one hurt Cato.

"Wait, we need one with sweet Marvel." Rue said. I nodded my head and passed them to Finnick. Poor Marvel, he didn't have the chance to say anything before Rue and I were climbing on him. Finnick snapped a few pics and we thanked him. Then we stormed out, slamming the door behind us.

"Ugh, can you believe them?" Rue asked me. I shook my head, I was too mad to say anything.

"Lets just go see what the setlist is yeah?" I asked her, trying to calm her down. I knew that if she ended up being pissed off the whole time she would regret it. We walked around the kiosk, searching for a brochure. When we finally found one we looked for the songs that they were playing. Rue found the list on the back page.

'Lightning in a Bottle'

'Fuck U Over'

'Boomerang'

'Close as Strangers'

'Don't Stop'

'She Looks So Perfect'

'Wild Heart'

'Can We Dance'

'VooDoo Doll

'18'

'Long Way Home'

'Good Girls are Bad Girls'

'Steal My Girl'

Rue and I hung our mouths open at the long list. Holy wow. We got to see them perform all of these songs? And my song was on the list? He wanted to perform my song live in concert. This made my heart sink and soar at the same time. I was so mean to him, and Rue looked at the list quizzically.

"What?" I asked her.

"Steal My Girl isn't a song that they've come out with yet." she said softly. Oh god. I looked at her, could this be another song about us? I prayed not after the show that we just put on for them.

"Come on, the show is bound to start sometime soon." Rue said, pulling me back into the big concert area. We made our way through the crowd and we found our spots. We danced around with each other as the opening band played, they were a small boy band, much like Summer Resistance. They sounded good, i'd have to ask the boys what their name was since it was so loud I could barely hear a thing. Suddenly all the lights went out and everyone started to scream. I tried to forget that I knew them on a personal level, and I just tried to imagine that we were regular crazy fans. Not fans that also happened to be dating them.

I screamed with everyone else and Rue grabbed my hand when they walked out. It seemed like she was doing the same thing as me. The crowd quieted down as Cato walked up to his Mic.

"Hello Georgia." he said in a soft voice. The whole stadium burst into noise by his simple few words. "Are you ready to have a good time?" he yelled. I didn't think it possible, but the stadium got louder. "Let me welcome my band! Finnick Odair!" he said, a spotlight lit up on Finnick at his drum set. Everyone screamed and I yelled with them. Finnick winked at the crowd and I was sure at least ten people fainted.

"Thresh Hood!" he said, and a spotlight lit up Thresh on his keyboard. A bunch more people screamed, including Rue. I smiled and rolled my eyes, she always had a soft spot for him. Even if she was mad as hell at him.

"And Marvel Cassidy!" Cato shouted into the microphone. Marvel and his bass guitar was shined upon, and everyone smiled and hollered.

"Here we go!" Cato said, and they started their song. It was a great song, one of my favorites. I was honestly excited to hear their second song though, it was my favorite.

They finished their first song and I was the only one left screaming. I plastered a fake smile on my face, Cato hadn't looked me in the eye once. I eventually gave up smiling. Until their second song started. The boys knew this was my favorite of their songs.

Once the guitar started I started to scream and shout, smiling for real. Marvel walked up to the edge of the stage and reached his hand out for me. I looked at him like he was crazy he covered his mic.

"Come on Delilah. You wanna have some fun?" he said winking at me. The camera zoomed in on us, and I knew that I honestly had no choice. I grabbed onto Marvels hand and pulled Rue up with me.

Marvel held tight to my hand and spun me around, dancing until his part came on and he played bass. Rue stood behind Finnick and spun around as Finnick grinned at her. Cato and Thresh looked pissed as hell, but they had to continue on with their song.

I smiled at Rue and danced my way over to her, she danced over to me, and we spun around each other laughing.

Finnick gestured for me to sit in his lap and I laughed. I placed my hat on his head, and he laughed. I sat in his lap and he played the drums around me. I smiled and the whole stadium filled with laughter and screams.

I realized this was my chance to show what I have. I knew I was wearing street clothes, and I was not a hip hop dancer, but hey.

How hard could it be to spin around in converse?

I hopped off of Finnicks lap and kissed his cheek. I danced right up to the front and started spinning in periwetts, and the whole place went crazy. I started to freestyle dance, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it so I kept going. Rue walked up behind me and started spinning alongside me. It felt amazing.

The song ended and Finnick walked up to me. He placed my hat on my head and a kiss on my cheek. He turned on his microphone.

"Hello everyone. My name is Finnick Odair, and this is Miss Primrose Everdeen and Miss Rue Marx." he said smiling. Everyone screamed after our names.

"They are very close friends with The Summer Resistance." he said, and Rue and I looked at each other with disbelief. Finnick wasn't kidding when he said he would be proud to tell the world about us.

"Miss Primrose and Rue are wonderful dancers, Miss Prim has been awarded a full ride to Juilliard in the fall." he said raising his eyebrows at the crowd. I smacked him playfully in the gut.

"Rue, as well will be attending Juilliard in the fall." I said into his microphone, she deserved to be a part of this.

"Yeah, I just wanted to introduce you guys to a crucial part of our friend circle." Finnick said wrapping an arm around me. Man, I thought. He was really laying it on thick. I could practically feel Cato's eyes burning into my back as the crowd cheered. I wondered if we just made a big mistake and pushed him too far.

Oh well, I thought, can't go back now.

Rue and I hopped back down off the stage and continued to dance to the rest of the concert. It was really great, Cato even smiled at me a few times, and I knew all hope wasn't lost. He was probably just as worried about me being pissed at him, as I was worried about him being pissed at me.

We sang along to all the lyrics and then, it was time for 'Good Girls are Bad Girls'. My heart was thudding in my chest. Cato walked up to the mic.

"Now, I'm sure a lot of you haven't heard of the last two songs. That's because they are two songs that I, as well as help from the other members, have written over the past month." he said, the whole stadium was clinging to his every word.

"They are about this little firecracker I met a while ago." he said, and my heart dropped. The second song was about me. Oh dear lord.

"She has inspired me so much, and I just want the world to know." he said, looking me dead in the eye. I smiled at him and he smiled. It was like a truce.

"Here we go." he said, and before we knew it. My song was blasted throughout the stadium, and I screamed along to every single lyric. Once 'Good Girls are Bad Girls' ended, it was time for 'Steal My Girl'. I was insanely nervous. A song like this couldn't be deep and emotional. Oh how I was wrong. The lights dimmed and Cato was on his guitar.

"She been my queen, since we were sixteen. We want the same things, we dream the same dreams, alright. I got it all 'cause she is the one. Her mom calls me 'love', her dad calls me 'son', alright. I know, I know, I know for sure, everybody wanna steal my girl. Everybody wanna take her heart away. Couple billion in the whole wide world, find another one 'cause she belongs to me." He sang. The whole stadium began swaying and lighting up their phones. It was one of the most incredible things I had ever experienced.

It was beautiful.

It was so insanely perfect it had me swaying and smiling to the whole song. It was my song. About how I was his. His girl. I cheered the loudest when the song was over.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight." Cato said. Then all together they recited "We are Summer Resistance, thank you, and goodnight!" and then the lights went out. The stadium was filled with noise. It was beautiful.

Rue and I zombie walked out with everyone else, and pretty soon we made it out of the concert area. We walked into the girls bathroom to get our stuff out of the lockers. Once we had everything we needed we walked out to Baby, where surprise, surprise. We found our boys.

"Oh come on guys." Rue muttered under her breath. Finnick and Marvel shoved the other two forward towards us. They sighed.

"We're very sorry. That was very wrong of us to do." they said at the same time. It was so obviously fake it almost made me sick. Rue and I looked at them, then each other and with only looking at each other, we tried to figure out if we forgave them or not. We came to a silent agreement and crossed our arms.

"That was the douchiest thing someone has ever done to Prim." Rue said. I whacked her and rolled my eyes.

"What, it's true. I've had douchier." she muttered. I muttered in agreement.

"We are sorry. We really shouldn't have done that." Thresh said, looking down at his shoes. I sighed.

"Thresh, I forgive you." I said.

"And I forgive Cato." Rue said. We looked at each other, obviously annoyed with one another.

"What about me?" the boys said together. We turned and looked at them with disbelief on our faces.

"You are not forgiven." we both said at the same time.

"You seriously accept us to forgive your fake apology?" I asked them. I could not believe that they said that. Rue rolled her eyes.

"Lets go Primmy." Rue said walking to the passenger seat. I nodded and looked Cato dead in the eye.

"Great concert boys." I said, and hopped into Baby.

"Come on Blondie." Cato begged. I turned the radio up all the way, and Rue and I drove all the way back to the dorm in silence. When we got there we dropped our stuff on the ground and crawled into bed, concert clothes still on.

It wasn't until around three in the morning that I awoke to the sound of a rock hitting our window. It was Cato with his acoustic guitar. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of this. I opened the window.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Listen, I know I was a douchebag, but was that seriously the douchiest thing someone has done to you?" he asked me, pain in his eyes. I could tell that he just really wanted my forgiveness. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yeah. It really was." I said. Cato winced, and looked down at his guitar. He didn't say a word and didn't give me a chance to say anything either. Because he started singing an acoustic version of my favorite song of theirs. It was "Fuck U Over.", only he changed some of the words to fit our current situation.

I smiled at him. When he was done he looked up at me.

"I, am so sorry for fucking you over Miss Primrose." he said softly. I nodded my head.

"I forgive you." I said smiling.

"Okay, how about you come back with me?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Sorry Cato, Rue would be upset if she woke up and saw that I was gone." I said,. I just couldn't stand to do that to Rue. She and I were peas in a pod, and I didn't want her to go through this by herself.

"Okay Blondie." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Night." I said waving. He blew me a kiss and walked away. I shut the window and turned around. I sighed.

"What the hell." I muttered. I flopped down on my bed and I realized that my life was becoming one big mess.

It only got messier, because right at that moment, Finnick burst into our room.

"Finnick!" Rue screamed as he burst open our door.

"Sorry Loves. But we have a major problem on our hands." he said.

"What could possibly be this important?" I yelled, still trying to slow the rate of my heart.

"Come on, we'll show you in our room." he said, picking me up bridal style and throwing Rue over his shoulder. Rue and I screamed and wiggled. How strong could this man be?

"Finnick Odair you put me down right now!" Rue said wiggling around.

"Sorry Miss Rue. This isn't really optional." he said gruffly, tightening his grip on her. We were silent for the rest of the way that Finnick carried us out to his room.

When we got to Finnicks room, the light was on and bright.

"Finn! What the hell!" I muttered. He put me down and dropped Rue. After adjusting to the light, I saw a stressed looking Thresh, a tired and crabby looking Marvel, and a pissed off looking Cato.

"What the fuck?" Rue said.

"Look, we've got a problem." Cato said thrusting me a magazine. It was a picture of me sitting on Finnick's lap on the front page.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Look on page twenty seven." Marvel muttered, staring off into the distance. I flipped through the magazine and found plenty pictures of Finnick and I, but surrounding it in the middle was one of me turning on the stage. I felt my mouth hang open as I read the heading.

"Miss Primrose, taking the heart of drummer Finnick Odair?" I read out loud.

"Yeah, turns out people think that you and I are an item Primmy." Finnick muttered.

"What the hell?" I say again. "What are we gonna do?" I ask Cato, looking up into his ice cold blue eyes. They looked like he could kill someone right now.

"Look, people are either going to fall in love with this idea, or hate it. Both ways we can't get out of it." Cato said. Rue nodded her head.

"If they love it, and you come out with Cato, people are going to hate you for 'playing' Finn. If they hate it, and you come out with Cato, people are going to hate you anyway and call you a whore." She rationalized.

I threw the magazine on the floor.

"Well what if I state that Finn and I are just friends, and Cato and I are actually dating?" I practically scream at everyone in the room.

"We don't know what to do." Thresh said.

"Look sweetheart, we don't have a plan of action yet." Marvel said, trying to calm me down. I just felt myself start to hyperventilate.

"This is unbelievable." I said.

"Yeah, we know." Cato said.

"You know, this is all your fault!" I screamed at him. He looked at me like I accused him of murder.

"Excuse me? My fault?" he said standing up.

"Yeah you! If you hadn't tried to hide me, hurting my feelings, Marvel and Finnick wouldn't have been the gentlemanly shits that they are and try to make me feel better by pulling us up on stage. If you had just accepted the fact that we're together we wouldn't be in this mess!" I screamed as he walked over to me.

"Don't you dare say that this is my fault."he said getting extremely close to my face. His face was burning with rage, and everyone could see it. He pointed at me "If you hadn't acted like such a little whore we wouldn't be having this problem!" he yelled in a deep loud voice.

Everyone in the room reacted differently.

Rue gasped, Marvel and Thresh stood up, Finnick grabbed my arm, Cato looked like he just slapped me, and I stood there like a statue.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Cato." I said swallowing. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Blondie." he said, trying to rub my arms.

"Don't touch me. Finnick, please get me out of here." I said turning in to Finnick. Finnick nodded and scooped me up. Cato ran his hands through his hair.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Don't do this." he said.

"I don't have to. You already did." I said angrily, tears streaming down my face.

Finnick turned around and carried me to his room. It was sort of like Cato's, but much brighter and bluer. I like blue, I thought to myself. I looked up at Finnick, maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was what I needed.

"Finnick?" I said. He looked down at me with all gentleness.

"Yes Miss Primrose?" he asked me.

"Thank you." I said. And before I even hit the bed I was passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up beside Finnick. I realized how dangerously close we were, and I shot up out of bed.

"Morning Miss." Finnick said deeply, his voice still had traces of sleep in it.

"Goodmorning." I said throatily. Finnick sat up, and looked me in the eyes. And for some reason, I started crying.

"Oh Miss Rose." he said pulling me close to him.

"Please don't cry." he rocked me. I was sat in his lap, my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on my head, and it took me a good long while to realize he was shirtless. I opened my eyes that were squeezed shut and I looked over his physique. He was gorgeous, tan and muscular. His six pack was so deep I wanted to run my finger over it.

He chuckled.

"So you approve yeah?" he said looking at me. I blushed deep red. "Sorry, I really shouldn't have said that." he said looking like he was mentally slapping himself.

"It's fine. Finn? Can you be honest with me?" I asked him, wiping the tears from my face.

"Anything." he said smiling at me.

"Am I really a.. a whore?" I said, struggling to get it out. Finnick's face fell immediately, and he grabbed my hands.

"No. You are the farthest thing from a whore." he said.

I looked down at our intertwined fingers. I looked back up at Finnick.

"Cato and I are over huh?" I said, wiping more tears from my face. Finnick nodded his head.

"Yeah, I went to go talk to him last night, after you passed out. I yelled at him plenty, and he yelled back. Said that he didn't care anymore, and uh. Yeah that's about it." Finnick said looking back down at our hands.

Bullshit I thought to myself.

"Finn, what else?" I urged him on.

"He." he said hesitating, I looked at him, there was no way in hell that I was going to let him chicken out on this. "He said you weren't the effort anymore." Finnick struggled to get out. I felt my eyes widen, and I don't know when I started or stopped. All I know is that I cried for a very long time, and Finnick held tight to me close. "Miss Rose. I promise you, you are not a whore. You are most definitely worth all the effort in the world." Finnick said, wrapping me in his big strong arms, and rocking me back and forth. "You deserve so much better." he said. I looked up at him, and he cupped my face and wiped my tears.

"You deserve me." he said, and before I knew it. Finnick and I were kissing. He was warm, and his tongue was sweet and salty at the same time. He tasted of sugar, and it made me cry more, knowing that I didn't want it to end.

After a long while, I realized I was dressed in different clothes. Finnick and I were watching a movie, and hiding from the rest of the world.

"Finn?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" he said looking at me.

"When did I exactly change?" I asked him. He burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Love, I had nothing to do with was Rue, she came in here while Cato and I were at each others throats. I told her to use anything of mine." he said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So that explains the Mockingjay High Football Captain t-shirt?" I said looking down on it. He laughed again.

"Exactly." he said.

Finnick went to go get some lunch, he decided to go all the way out to the brick house because I liked it so much. I rolled my eyes, he was so sweet. When my phone started to ring, it was Katniss. I rolled my eyes. I totally forgot that they would probably find the magazine.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Primrose?" Katniss said.

"No, it's Michelle Obama." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh thank god. So would you like to explain why I walk down to the grocery store to buy some orange juice, and I find your face plastered on practically every magazine in the place?" she scolds me.

"So, hows mom and dad?" I say trying to avoid answering the question.

"You're dating a band member? Primrose Dakota Everdeen. You know that that is a huge mistake." she scolds.

"It's nothing Katniss, Finnick and I are… well I don't know what the hell we are, but I am eighteen years old." I snap right back at her.

"You and Rue are supposed to be at camp learning and perfecting your technique. Not going to rock concerts with your boyfriend." she yells right back.

"Katniss! I can choose what the hell I can do!" I yelled.

"Seriously Primrose, what the hell is going _on_ down there? This is nothing like you!" she shouts. I can practically feel her rage through the phone.

"No Katniss. I wasn't me up north. This band has opened my eyes." I snap. I hear her huff.

"Do we need to come down there?" she asks me.

"No. I'm having a great fucking summer, and I need you to stay out of it." I shouted, hanging up.

I felt myself start to cry again, it took me a few minutes to notice that Rue was in the room. She sat down on the bed and held me.

"So, they don't approve of you and Finnick?" she asked me. I laughed through the tears.

"Am I a whore Rue?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Cato is an asshole for saying that to you." she said looking at me, with the face that tells me she is saying the honest to god truth. I sigh.

"This is a big fucking mess." I said. She laughed.

"You think? What do you mean you don't know what you and Finnick are?" she asked me. I sighed again.

"We kissed Rue." I admitted. She gasped again.

"Oh god, this does complicate things." she said looking off into the distance, as if she were coming up with a plan. "Okay, I think we just need to distance ourselves from the band for a while." Rue said.

"That's not gonna happen." Finnick said standing in the doorway.

"Food." I said gratefully reaching out for it. Finnick smiled at me, and passed me my bag. He slammed the door shut and whipped out his phone.

"What are you-" Rue started to ask him, but he silenced her. After pushing a few buttons, and I was finished rustling around my bag of food Finnick must have pushed a play button.

"Finnick! Hey boy, it's Caesar Flickerman. Listen, i'm having a party tomorrow night, and I want you and your new honey there. Primrose is her name? Anyway, bring her along and get a few pics. See you there." and the message ended.

"Looks like i've got a party to attend." I muttered, taking a bite of my chicken strip. Finnick laughed and nodded his head.

"You and Thresh are coming with us too hun." Finnick said smiling at Rue. Rue rolled her eyes.

"What does Cato think of all this?" she asked Finnick.

"I don't give a rats ass what he thinks." I said. They both looked at me like I was insane.

Maybe I was.

At this point, I couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides* don't hurt me! Just let me know what you guys want to happen before I update it! Thanks Loves... (please don't hate me.)<strong>


	6. I'm Not Thinking Straight

**Okay guys, I have to ask you something. I started out this fic as a Prato Fic, and with the way my story is laying out I have an EPIC way for Prato to work out, but if you guys like the way FinnickxPrim is going let me know. I will listen to ALL reviews and hope to hear from you all very soon. Here you go Loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Prims POV:<strong>

I look myself over in the mirror once more.

I have been getting ready for this stupid party for almost three hours. Its 2:45 in the afternoon, and Rue and I started getting ready at noon. Finnick had a stylist come and bring us options to wear tonight, and we were both so overwhelmed this morning with the choices. She decided to go with a sexy short black dress. I chose a long, strapless red dress that hit the floor. I decided to put my hair up in a twist, and Rue left hers down in curls. We painted our nails, and she did both our make-up. I can't even remember why I agreed to go to this stupid party. Finnick knocked on our door and we let him in.

_Oh_.

I remember.

Thats why.

I was absolutely falling for Finnick Odair. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his clean cut tuxedo and scruff on his face. His green eyes looked me up and down and he grinned.

"You look beautiful." he said giving me a sultry smile. I smiled back at him, he knew how to treat a lady.

"Thank you, you look dashing." I said taking his outreached hand.

"Rue, you look gorgeous as well. I know Thresh will love what you're wearing." Finnick said smiling at her.

"Thanks Finn." she said grinning back at him. Rue and I slid on our shoes and we grabbed our clutch purses. I took in a deep breath and nodded at Finnick.

"You ready?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head again.

"Nervous?" he asked me with a reassuring smile. I giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you have no reason to be. I won't let anyone touch you." he said winking and offered me his arm. I slipped a hand around it, and he led me down to his car.

Thresh and Rue were already waiting in the back.

"We have a two hour flight to make it to New York, and then the Limo will get us to Ceasar Flickerman's party." Finnick said going over the schedule. We all nodded our heads.

"God man, you sound like such a stiff." Thresh joked. Finnick stuck his tongue out at him and we all laughed.

"Hey man, sorry. I'm just hoping there isn't too much poparazzi." he said with an easy smile as we continued to drive to the airport.

"Don't worry man, we'll have a banging time tonight." Thresh said waggling his eyebrows. Rue and I laughed, and Finnick just smirked and shook his head.

We drove around and we all loosened up, even Finnick began telling jokes again. When we pulled up to the airport Finnick jumped out and we all followed suit. He came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and I smiled. I covered his hand with mine, I knew that this was the smart decision.

Rue and Thresh were laughing about something behind us as Finnick was asking me about my day. I laughed and I told him I would let him know all about it after this party. We walked into the airport and we checked in with the front desk. Finnick nodded his head to everything she said, and thanked her. We went along and got on the plane, and settled in our seats. We were in first class, and we had four seats facing eachother. I was sitting next to Finnick, across from Rue. Thresh and Finnick were on the outside, and we all sat patiently as we waited to take flight.

"Finnick?" I whispered.

"Yes love?" he asked me.

"Can I hold your hand? I hate heights." I asked. He smiled warmly at me, his bright green eyes seemed to be lighting up.

"Of course, I will always have a hand for you to hold." he said grinning, lacing his big warm fingers through mine. I grinned at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last minute and captured my lips with his. I was still unable to process how warm his lips were. They were the perfect mix of sweet and salty, I honestly don't understand why I didn't fall for Finnick in the first place. He leaned back and a sexy smile spread across his face.

"Thank you for being my date tonight." he said. I rubbed the scruff on his cheek.

"Of course Finn." I said. I winked at him and then leaned away. I took a breath, and noticed Rue and Thresh weren't even paying attention to us. I smiled and rolled my eyes at their goofy conversation. We talked about camp and school and music for the whole flight there. When we landed we quickly abandoned the airport and went straight for our limo.

This was nuts, Finnick opened the door for us, and I slid in.

"Wow." I said, as Rue and Thresh crawled in after me. Finnick hopped in, and slid in next to me.

"Pretty nice, huh?" he said grinning at me.

"It's beautiful." I say in awe looking around, There was carpet on the floor, and a mini fridge against one of the walls. There was a light control button, and a little sliding window that allowed us to talk to the driver. "

We have about a thirty minute drive before we'll be there." Finnick said checking his phone. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Finnick." I said.

"Of course." he said resting one of his hands on my legs.

I felt a jolt of electricity go throughout my body when we placed it there, but this was a different kind of electricity from what Cato gave me. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it though. We made up a game plan for when we got there.

"Ceasar is probably going to want to talk to you." Finnick whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear and I shivered a bit.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, grabbing my thigh.

"Oh yeah, I'll be okay." I whispered back.

"Alright. Five minutes." Finnick said.

Rue and I pulled out our compacts and fixed our make up a bit. I slipped it back in my clutch and Rue did the same. I looked over at her and we locked eyes. We would probably end up getting separated tonight. I knew it was going to be a bit frightening without her there. I would just have to push through it. We nodded at each other and I felt the limo come to a stop and Finnick opened the door.

He stood up and waved to the crowd. I had to hand it to him, he had a killer grin. I heard screams from what seemed to be all ends of the crowd. He turned around and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me out. When I stood up and looked out into the flashing lights and grinned. I slipped my arm through Finnicks, and he led me down the red carpet that must have led into the party. I smiled and waved at everyone. Finnick kept a half smile on the whole way, and only waved occasionally. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. We kept walking until finally we made it into the main building.

"Finnick Odair and Primrose Everdeen." Finnick mumbled to the lady at the doors. She smiled and let us in without further question. When we made it in, it was almost as crazy inside as it was outside. The one person I could hear clear as a bell was Ceasar Flickermann. He was up on the stage and speaking into a microphone. He was telling jokes and laughing.

"Is everyone here now?" Ceasar asked a woman.

"The last few people have arrived sir." she confirmed.

"Perfect!" he announced.

"How about Finnick Odair and Primrose Everdeen come on up here!" he yelled. I looked up at Finnick and he nodded his head. He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. We waded our way through the crowd, passing almost twenty famous people I recognized. We walked up on the stage.

"Ah! Welcome, so glad you could make it!" he announced. I smiled at him, he seemed nice.

We greeted him as well on the stage.

"Hello Ceasar." Finnick said in a calm voice, with an easy smile on his face.

"So tell us, we've all seen it in the magazines… are you two an item?" he asked us. I looked up at Finnick and he looked down at me. I stared into his bright green eyes and smiled a bit, I knew he would treat me right. Finnick smiled bigger.

"I would say it's safe to say we are." Finnick said grinning. Everyone in the room cheered.

"Yes! Ahaha! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"So, Finnick, you tell us you have something important to tell us?" he tells the crowd.

"Yes, I uh… you see Ceasar, one of our other band members tried to have Primrose before me. What he didn't know was that from the minute I laid eyes on Primrose, and talked to her that day in the dance studio…" he said. I felt my face grow soft, Finnick had had feelings for me for that long? "Well, I was taken with her. And ever since, I had been writing a song for her. It takes me a while longer than the other members to write a song, and get the music together, but I finally have it finished." he said smiling down at our intertwined hands.

"Finn." I whispered, this was ridiculous.

"Well I'd like to play it for you now Primrose." he said looking me in the eyes with a hopeful smile.

I felt my face break out into a full out grin and I nodded my head. I held back the tears from my face, I did not want to cry in front of all these people. Finnick wasn't the only one who wrote me a song? I was going insane. How long had he been in the process of this, my mind wandered to a thousand different places at once.

While he got set up I sat down on a chair off to the side. Everyone was buzzing with excitement as Finnick went back and pushed a few buttons. He walked out with a microphone and nodded at a sound guy. Suddenly the room was filled with a fast paced song that made me want to get up and dance.

"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks, just tryna find ya. I've been like a maniac insomniac, five steps behind ya. Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit check please... Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams. Much more than a Grammy award, that's how much you mean to me. You could be my it girl. Baby you're the shit girl. Lovin' you could be a crime. Crazy how we fit girl, this is it girl. Give me 25 to life. I just wanna rock all night long, and put you in the middle of my spotlight. You could be my it girl, you're my biggest hit girl. Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like..." He sang. I got up off my chair, this was exactly what I needed. He knew how I worked. When he finished the crowd went wild.

I ran off from the side of the stage up onto Finnick. He scooped me up and spun me around. I melted at Finnicks song, but it also made me wanna dance. This was the type of song for me. I grinned like an idiot.

"Thank you so much Finn." I said, sliding slowly down his body.

"Anything for you Love." he said, kissing my cheek.

"Aww! Would you look at that folks? Looks like America has a new power couple!" Ceasar exclaimed. I blushed and Finnick rested his forehead against my head. "Come on Love, let's go." he said taking my hand. We thanked Ceasar and we continued on our way off the stage.

Rue and Thresh hugged us and told us how good we did. We continued to talk to everyone else, Finnick never leaving my side, always touching some part of me. We ate a bit of food and appreciated the decorations. Ceasar talked for a bit more and then he told us he was going to play the music for a bit.

"Hit it!" he yelled and 'Talking Body' by Tove Lo came on.

"Oh I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"Come dance with me?" Finnick asked me. I laughed and nodded my head.

I took his hand and he led me out to the dance floor where a bunch of people were heading. He took my hand and twirled me around in circles before he pulled me close to him and we moved our bodies close to the rhythm. I looked up in his bright green eyes, which seemed to be darkening with every time our hips moved from side to side. He spun me around and grabbed my hips, and pulled my backside close to him and we ground along to the song.

"God Primrose." he whispered in my ear. I slid my hands up around his neck and moved my body against his. He ran his hands up and down my body, I looked down and it seemed that my red dress was glowing in the dark room.

We danced around a bit for a few more songs. Until eventually both our feet started to hurt, and we began to search for Rue and Thresh. We found them in a dark corner, we kept our distance, and called their names instead of going up to them. They came out, both with bright red faces. Finnick and I looked at eachother, and I knew we made the right choice.

Thresh and Finnick went to go get the limo and I eyed Rue up.

"What were you uh, doing back there Rue?" I asked her winking.

"Hey now, I'm 18, it's summer, I'm at a party in New York City, and I have a hot famous boyfriend. Of course I'm gonna find a dark corner." she said winking at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. The boys got the limo to come around and we hopped in.

"I hope you ladies don't mind, but we decided to stay at a hotel tonight instead of flying all the way back to Georgia tonight." Thresh said to Rue. We smiled and nodded our heads. We drove up to what must have been the biggest hotel I have ever seen in my entire life. Rue and I walked in, and we waited in the pretty lounge while Finnick and Thresh checked in. I loved the beautiful floors and mirrors constantly reflecting in the room, it made the diamonds on the chandelier seem to sparkle even more. Finnick walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Come on Love." he said smiling.

We all walked onto the elevator, and waited patiently on the ride up. Making small talk until Thresh and Rue got off at level fifteen.

"Wait, we're not staying with them?" I asked him hesitantly.

"No sorry darling, these were the only rooms they had available at such late notice." he said taking my hand. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Why did Thresh and Rue stay at the bottom then?" I ask out of pure curiosity. Finnick shrugs.

"I guess Thresh just wanted that one." he says, and turns his attention to the door that opens at level 25.

We step out and Finnick leads me down the hall that had very few doors on it. He takes out a key and opens the door to the most beautiful room I have ever been in. It was a modern twist on a classic favorite. The walls were deep red with a black accent wall. The bed was pure black, and the floors were a dark hardwood.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, huh." he says taking his jacket off. I take notice of the various paintings hanging up, and all the furniture around the room. There is a chaise lounge and a fireplace, and a big tv on top of a dresser.

Finally my eyes land on the huge gorgeous bed, that had a lace canopy over it.

"One bed." I whispered. Finnick wraps his arms around my stomach from behind me, and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"I figured you wouldn't mind." he whispered in my ear.

"I don't." I say with a grin.

"Besides, this means I can do this to you!" he says before scooping me up and tossing me on the bed. I laugh and squeal and before I know it he is up jumping on the bed. I begin to jump with him and we dance around laughing.

I flop down on the bed and we grin wildly at each other.

"That was the most ridiculous thing for two people to be doing in a situation like this." I say out of breath closing my eyes.

"Yes well, life can be full of spontaneous moments." he says also out of breath. It makes me grin to think that Finn enjoyed himself, and was letting loose around me once more. It was like bliss.

"I'm going to go get us some food, I'll be right back okay?" he says. I nod my head and before I know it, I hear him exit the room.

I let out a sigh, and turn on the tv. All I see is me and Finnick plastered across the news. I feel my jaw drop, and I flip through all the news channels I can find. We appear to be the news of the night, complete with pictures of us at the party and clips of us together. I feel my jaw drop even wider when I see the whole video of Finnick singing his song to me on one of the news channels. I quickly realize that if I can see this now, Katniss and mother have probably already seen it.

I shut off the tv as quickly as I turned it on and I quickly reach for my phone where I see it has blown up with missed calls and messages from Katniss, Mother, Father, Peeta, and Cato. I feel my heart clench looking at all of them. They are mostly concerned with concern, and a slight bit of fear. There is anger in Katniss' messages however. All I can feel from Cato's messages is depression.

I quickly look at my voicemail box and open one of the messages from Katniss. One I press play I immediately regret opening it.

"Primrose Dakota Everdeen! What the hell! Why are there pictures of you and Finnick Odair all over the news?! New power couple?! Uh no! You are not allowed to see him. No if's and's or but's. Oh god! You were grinding on him?! That is not the kind of dancing you should be doing!" she screamed before the voicebox cut her off, as she used too much time.

I threw my phone across the room.

I was eighteen god damn it, and I was going to do whatever the fuck I wanted before I went back to school this fall. I had a full ride to Juilliard, that was already enforced, and nothing could provoke it. They couldn't hurt me. They were my family. They're supposed to support my decisions, not tear them down with a sledgehammer.

I slipped out of my dress, and pulled my hair out of it's clip. I was done with their ridiculousness.

I wanted to take things into my own god damn hands.

I looked at my figure in the mirror. I was wearing nothing but my lacy undergarments, and my black pumps. I knew what I was about to do would push all boundaries, and there would be no going back.

I heard Finnick open the door, and I turn in my heels. I face him, and in the dark light I see his jaw drop. He put down the bag of food that he got and pushed the door behind him until we could both hear the click of the door, followed by the lock.

I looked at the floor and listened to each footstep he had walking to me.

"Primrose." he said in a deep quiet voice. I look up and am met with his green eyes that have darkened so much, they almost seem hazel.

"What made you do this?" he whispered, running his fingers along my shoulder.

"I decided it was time for a spontaneous moment." I whispered back, looking at his fingers. His hand moved to my cheek and moved my head up to look him back in the eye. We stared at eachother for a split second, and then our lips crashed onto each other.

He scooped me up, and held my ass. I ran my fingers through his hair and clenched as tightly as I could. I bit his top lip a little and he groaned. He threw me on the bed and ripped off his shirt. he chucked it over his shoulder and ripped off his shoes and socks. I watched his every move, waiting for him to be done. My eyes almost never left his chest panes and abs. I wanted to lick every crevice of his body. He slid off his dress pants and then crawled over me. He was in a pair of blue cotton boxers, and it was the most attractive thing I had ever seen.

I looked up at him and I pulled his lips down onto me. He ran his hands all over my body, moving from my chest to my backside. His hands lingered on the hem of my panties. I felt an electricity, and a wetness between my legs.

"Oh god." I whispered as Finnick slid my panties down between my legs. He stared at it for a long time before looking back up at me.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." he said before he crashed his lips onto mine again. I ran my hands up and down his hard muscled back.

He pressed himself against me, and I could feel his length pushing against me through his underwear. I gasped for breath and I shoved him up. I slid down his boxer shorts and stared at his length. He was huge, maybe it was because I had never seen a dick in person before, but he seemed really big, I dragged my pointer finger down his length and he shivered. He pushed me back down on the bed and began kissing my neck and collarbone. I dug my hands in his hair and down his back.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and he pushed his tip into me. He kept on kissing my neck and I gasped. It seemed as if every nerve in my body was on alert. He pushed farther into me and I grasped the bed sheets just because I needed something to grab. I began to feel my body shake and it seemed as if there wasn't enough room in my lungs. He pushed his whole length in me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Finnick!" I exclaimed.

"Oh god." he murmured between kissing my neck.

He began to thrust into me at a regular pace, and every time he pushed himself all the way into me, I felt as if I was going to explode. Finally it seemed as if every nerve on my body had released all energy and I let out a gasp. Finnick pulled out of me and he released himself, and I was grateful for that. At least now I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. I gasped in and out deep breaths.

"Finnick," I said between deep breaths.

"That was incredible." I said. He let out a breathy smile. "

Yeah, it was wasn't it." he said smiling at me. "You're amazing Primrose." he said looking me in the eyes. I smiled and rolled onto my side to face him. He wrapped an arm around my torso and pulled me to him.

"Thank you Finn." I said kissing his cheek.

"Woman, I need rest." he said groaning. I began to kiss his neck and chest. "Woman! You'll be the death of me." he said. I grinned and continued on with my task.

He pulled me on top of him and ran his hands all over my back, before reaching down to cup my ass.

"Mmm, I like your butt you know." he said smirking at me.

"I can tell." I said with a wink. He squeezed it a bit and I giggled.

"Finn!" I exclaimed squirming.

"What? You don't like that?" he said slapping my butt.

"Maybe a little." I said twirling his hair in my fingers.

"God, you're so perfect Love, I can't even. You're not allowed to leave me ever." he says pulling me up close to him. I snuggle in, and rest my head on his chest. "You'll be safe with me." he says protectively. Before I know it, we both have fallen asleep.

We wake up to the sound of his alarm clock and we both run around getting dressed in what we wore last night. I shake my head at how ridiculous we look. I laugh as Finnick tries to fix his tie, so I walk over and help him with it. Once he is all dressed and ready to go we leave the room. He opens the elevator door and gestures me in. Once we were in the elevator he leans in and whispers in my ear as we approach Rue and Threshs floor.

"You know, we still smell like sex." he whispers with a kiss on my cheek and before I could do anything but turn bright red, they walk onto the elevator.

"Hey man, does it smell good in here or what?" Thresh said laughing at both mine and Rue's expressions which were very similar.

"Oh yeah man, it must be you." Finnick said laughing. I peeked over at Rue who did look just as big of a mess as I did.

"Thank you." Thresh said and they laughed at us as we grouchily walked out of the elevator and into the waiting lounge. We sat and waited for them to check us out.

"So did he uh…" Rue asked me.

"Hey fucked my brains out. You?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Same." she said. I laughed, we both lost our virginity on the same night, to band members.

"This is crazy." I say looking at her. She nods her head.

"Yeah well, isn't that what this summer is all about?" she said smiling over at Thresh who waved at her. My eyes traveled to Finnick who was talking to the woman working at the desk and he smiled at her when she talked. He was such a caring person, I never wanted to leave him.

We eventually made it out of the hotel, out of New York City, and back into Georgia. When we arrived at camp, and walked into the counselors building, it was a bit scary. We didn't know what would happen if Haymitch or Cato caught us, especially with all the press going on with Finn and I. We made it to Finnicks room, and we all let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I was alerted with a text message.

"Primrose, you are too come home for a weekend and bring your friend.", it was from mother.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath.

"What is it Love?" he asked me. I showed him the message and it seemed as if he was as nervous as I was about the message.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, grabbing my hand.

"It's not about me, it's about you." I say looking at him.

"No, I want you to make this choice by yourself. It's not just me in this relationship." he said looking at me sternly. I gulp and nod my head.

"They're really nice, I'm sure they'll like you." I whisper.

He breaks out into a grin and scoops me up.

"I've never met a girlfriends parents before, this is exciting." he says walking over to his closet and begins to pack. I laugh at his reaction.

"Hun, you know we have to wait another five days before we can actually fly out and see them right?" I ask him. He sighs and pouts.

"Okay, but I am going to talk to Haymitch and have you moved in here with me okay?" he says wrapping his arms around me. I smile and nod my head as he gently kisses my forehead.

The next five days go in a blur of dance class, vocal lessons, sneaking off with Finn, and avoiding Cato. Rue decided she would come home with me and bring Thresh along.

"It'll be a great experience, and besides, we both need each other on this one." she says winking at me.

I have moved into Finnicks room now, and he insists on me staying in it as much as possible. I laugh sometimes when he pouts when I tell him I'm sleeping with Rue.

"You should be sleeping with me, you know." he always says with a wink. I roll my eyes and playfully slap him everytime he does so. Before I know it we're all packed and on a plane back to New York, to my small apartment house in the cities.

I stare out the window and hold Finnicks hand for most of the flight, and he doesn't bother me. He knows how nervous I am, and decides not to push me about it. I wish he kind of would, but I let it go. When we land in the airport we take a cab to my house, and we walk up the front steps to the, what seems to be now, small house.

I knock on the door and someone yells "Come in." It's Katniss. I feel my heartbeat increase, and I slowly twist the door handle and step inside. The other three follow my lead.

Suddenly all I can hear is a crash and a "What the HELL."


End file.
